The raging Gale Princess
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Their's a new girl in academy city with a fierce power that is equal to the railgun. WARNING STORY CONTAINS LITE MEDICAL DIAPER USAGE.
1. The new girl

It was another peaceful day in Academy City, it was the middle of summer. The sun was bright and there was not a cloud in the sky, birds were singing in trees and students were walking towards their destinations enjoying their summer vacation.

A girl who had only been living in Academy for a week was walking down the streets. Sense it was hot out side she wore bright colors that day, she wore a pink shirt that had the writing 'Little Princess' on it, she had on a matching skirt that went a little bit above her knees. She has long dark hair that went half way down her back and had a windmill like accessory in her hair. Her name is Shana Aki

Shana had finally moved into her single dorm room and was finished unpacking, she had her room the way she wanted, now all that was left was to fill her refrigerator since she was living off of fast food and instant ramen all week, since she was too busy too cook while learning her way around city and getting all her paper work done so she could attend school at all girls academy in a special program. So while carrying a back pack and a shoulder bag she decided to go to the store and do some shopping and finally do some cooking for her self.

She arrived at the super market and picked up the basic items like eggs, milk, sugar, few fruits and vegetables and some juices and meat because she was going to make curry that night, she stopped down one aisle to pick up some personal supplies for herself and made quick work of it without been seen by anyone. Shana was ready to approach the check out line when she heard a girly squeal coming from where the feminine care products where being kept, so she rushed over to see what the commotion was all about. When Shana arrived so the seen she saw five guys's standing over two girls harassing them.

"Satan-San, I asked you not to do that in public now look what you got us in!" A smaller girl said to her friend while the thugs surrounded the two.

The other girl smiled nervously at her friend hoping to be forgiven and get out of the situation they were in. "Uiharu I swear to never do that again." Satan said apologetically.

"You're a liar!" Uiharu said flatly. "You told me last week that you weren't going to do again and it happened two day's later.

Satan was up to her old games of flipping Uiharu's skirt up out of the blue and the thugs surrounding then saw and wanted in on some of the action.

"Hey don't ignore us?" one of the thugs yelled knocking over a shelf. The two girls jumped and became even more afraid as the thugs had intentions of doing harm to the both of them.

"L-listen up, I'm from Judgment so stop...please." Uiharu said shaking in fear.

"Y-yeah we aren't interested in you guy's so please leave us alone!" Saten was trying to act bold.

This only seemed to encourage the boys as one of the boys grabbed Saten by her wrist and manhandley jerked her forward, she could feel the boys hot rancid breath in her face, she wanted to gag if was not so scared at the moment. "Hey girly, did I ask if you were interested in us, we take what we want!" The thug said jerking her arm in an uncomfortable position. "Now you better shut that little mouth or yours or not even the best doctors will be able to put it back together." The thug was flexing cracking then at the same time.

"No Saten-San, leave her alone!" Uiharu yelled trying to get to her friend but she was grabbed by the back of her shirt by another one of the thugs and slammed into another one of the shelves. "Hehe! I didn't say you could go anywhere little kitten." The thug that had slammed Uiharu into the shelf was drooling over her and had a crazed look in his eyes saying 'I'll kill you if you move again'.

The Thug that had a hold on Saten grabbed her by her other arm and held both on then in the air. "OK then girly let's see what kind of panties you got going on under that skirt." He then motioned for one of his partners to lift up Saten's skirt.

Uiharu was forced and pinned to the ground by the drooling maniac and another one of the boy's went for her skirt also. Both girls struggled of get free but five boys against two girls were too much for them to handle.

Shana could not longer sit by and watch as she took one of the apples and threw it at the boy who was left out in assaulting the two girls. "Oww! What the hell do you think you're doing to little bitch!" The boy screamed.

"You boy's get off those girls right now and get out of here!" She yelled.

"No run get out of here-." Uiharu yelled but her mouth was covered by one of the thugs.

"Hey don't let her get away; you can have her all to your self." The leader told him.

"Oh hells yeahh!" The last thug cheered as he reached to grab Shana.

Shana quickly grabbed the boy by has arm and using only her index and middle fingers she poked the boys arm.

"Ahhhhhhh, YOU BITCH!" The boy used his other arm to throw a punch at Shana but she easily dodged it. "What the hell did you do to my arm!" The boy was on his knees holding his arm in pain. The boys arm was swollen and bright red like it was broken and was drooping like a wet noodle.

"I used what's called a fatal strike." Shana Spoke. "By hitting the nerve, I can cause paralyzes on any part of the body I poke with my two fingers. I wonder what would happened if I where to hit one of you in the heart." She taunted.

"Don't be wimp out its just one little girl; she can't hit all of us!" The leader yelled.

One of the thugs charged at Shana but ducked and gave him a swift kick to the shin, the kick made the boy loose his balance and fall in his knees, Shana then delivered a hard kick dead in the thugs face sending him flying back a few feet. Another boy came from behind her but Shana was able to move quickly enough to get out of arm's reach from the boy. She jumped up and kneed him in the face busting his nose. The boy flew back into a shopping cart and Shana kicked it down the aisle.

"Yeah that's three down and two to go!" Shana cheered; she quickly turned around and faced Uiharu and Saten. "Hey you two, run now!" Shana ordered.

"No way you're coming with us, we can't leave you here." Uiharu said.

"I can't fight these guys and protect you two at the same time now go!" Shana demanded, another one of the thugs came up from behind Shana wielding a knife, but she quickly reacted by hitting him with her fatal strike in the boys shoulder making his arm unusable, using her foot she kicked him strait in the grind, dropping him instantly.

"Please don't worry we'll get help!" Saten said as they both ran out the super market looking for help.

"I think I'm going to need it." Shana said smiling nervously to herself as the boys she knocked down were slowly picking them selves off the floor.

* * *

Both girls had gotten pretty for away from the Super market when suddenly Uiharu skidded to a stop and looked back behind her. Saten, was farther ahead and also stopped and tried to catch her breath. They both had been running like mad they did a good job distancing them selves from trouble.

"W-What are you doing Uiharu?" Saten panted out. "We have to keep moving, those guys could be chasing after us for all we know!"

"B-but that girl, that means they got her!" Uiharu cried out. "We have to go back to help her!"

"Are you out of your mind Uiharu? She just told us to run because we'd be in the way; we told her that we would get some help!"

"But we can't just leave her there; she could be seriously injured by now!"

"Yes Uiharu all the reason to go and get some help!" Saten yelled shaking her friend.

"What's all the commotion about?" Another girl asked. Two familiar girls appeared before them, one tall and the other short, both of them was dressed in Tokiwadai school uniform. The taller girl had short brown hair with red eyes and the other was a pigtailed girl with a Judgment armband on.

"Shirai-San, Misaka-San!" Uiharu and Saten cried at the same time.

"Hey!" Mikoto greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

"Why are you two in such a panic?" Kuroko asked them.

Both Uiharu and Saten explained the while situation to Mikoto and Kuroko.

"Onee-Sama!" Kuroko yelled.

"Right Kuroko" Mikoto said back as they took off running by to the super market.

* * *

Back the market Shana was breathing heavily wiping off the blood in her lip, her clothes were dirty and ripped in different places, the thugs had gotten some hits on her. The two boys she had gotten with her fatal strikes were down for the count and there were still three remaining looking like they still wanted more. All three boys ran at Shana at the same time one boy holding a stick hit her in the back, Shana arched back in pain, and then another boy kicked her in the stomach. Shana fell to the ground and was about to be stomped in the face by the third boy but she rolled over, and hit the boy with a fatal strike in the thigh. The boy was off balance not being to put any weight on his leg, Shana jumped up and kicked the off balance boy into his partner and the two fell into each other both of there heads slammed into a shelf knocking then out. The final thug hit Shana in her side with the stick and once again on her back and she fell to the ground.

"Now let's see what's under skirt number three sense one and two got away." The thug said. Before peeking under Shana's skirt the thug gave Shana one more kick to the ribs making sure she stayed down. He grabbed the hem of the skirt and slowly lifted with excitement, but his excitement was soon shattered when he found biker spat shorts under her skirt. "What the hell is this?" He shouted angrily. When he pressed down on Shana's shorts something did not feel right, he felt soft plastic under Shana's skirt.

"I hope you're having a good feel!" Shana said angrily. "Because you'll never use that hand ever again in life!" Shana took the thugs hand and pressed down on it hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The thug screamed as blood was gushing from his finger nails.

Shana got up and let out a barrage of fatal strikes on the boy making his body lifeless as a rag doll.

"I got to say, you messed up my boy's pretty good." A fat man three times Shana's size stepped into the aisle, he had dark skin and had a cue ball head.

"So you're their leader?" Shana asked him.

Just then Mikoto, Kuroko, Saten, and Uiharu arrived to the seen. They were shocked to see all five thugs on the floor knocked out, but now they had to deal with their boss. Mikoto ran to help Shana, but ran into something like an invisible wall. Kuroko tried to teleport her way inside but was thrown back.

"What the, what is this?" Mikoto asked banging on the wall.

"Onee-Sama I think he put up some kind of barrier!" Kuroko said.

"Then I guess I'll have to smash it then!" Mikoto gathered electricity in the palm her hand and shot it at the barrier. "No way!" Mikoto said in shock as the barrier remained unscratched.

"Just how strong is this thing?" Kuroko asked getting frustrated.

"Uiharu then took out her scanner. " Genta Takauma age seventeen, level 3 barrier user, because of his level he can only create one barrier at a time."

"So that means if I punch him he won't be able block it right?" Shana yelled from the other side of the barrier, "perfect!" Shana ran up to Genta and delivered a fatal strike to his gut.

"Hehe, that tickles" Genta said totally unaffected by her fetal strike. He socked Shana in her face and sent her flying into the barrier.

"Hey what's wrong, done already?" Genta Taunted her.

"Not even!" Shana said slowly getting up. "I made a promise to never use my power on those who are weaker then me, but for you I'm going to make an accept-ion."

"Me weaker than you? Genta laughed out loudly. "Don't forget little girl I'm the one kicking your ass!"

"Guess again, I haven't even used my power yet!" Shana said fiercely as a huge gust of wind surrounded her body. "Hey buddy don't forget my name, it's Shana Aki and where I come from they call me the raging gale princess!" Shana shot a twister out for her hand, it struck Genta knocking him through his barrier and into a wall knocking him out.

* * *

Minuets later the Anti Skill medic's were taking the boys away in ambulance trucks. "Aki-san are you ok!" Uiharu said wryly "Are you sure you don't want to go to he hospital also?"

"I'm fine." Shana said grunting from her injuries. "I've been put through worse!"

"Well at lease come back to my dorm and get cleaned up and I'll treat you injuries for you." Uiharu said happily.

"No I'm fine I'll just- Argggg!" Shana held her side in pain.

"Just accept her offer." Mikoto said. "You saved her, then let her pay you back by treating you wounds."

With Shana been in too much pain, she did not argue anymore and followed the group all the way to Uiharu's dorm room.

"The bathroom's right here!" Uiharu said leading Shana into a steamy hot bathroom and went back outside to her other friends.

While sitting around Saten heard grunting sounds coming from the bathroom. "She must be having a hard time in there with all those scraped and buries she has."

"Maybe one of us should help her, I mean where al girls." Mikoto said.

"Then I'll do it." Uiharu said getting up. Uiharu knocked on the door but heard no response from Shana and got worried. "Shana I'm coming in!" Uiharu yelled opening the door but what she saw shocked her. Uiharu looked at Shana as she was only wearing a diaper with a yellow stain in the front.


	2. Friends and caring

Uiharu opened the door to the bathroom and walked in to an awkward scene "Eh!" Uiharu stared, smiling nervously at Shana who was wearing nothing but a wet diaper; thousands of questions were going through Uiharu's mind a minuet as she was trying of a way to deal with the situation.

Shana's face was getting redder and redder like she was getting ready to explode. "No…Don't look!" Shana yelled activating her power. A huge gust of wind forming a twister surrounded Shana's body knocking everything in the bathroom over. Mikoto, Saten, and Kuroko all heard the commotion coming from the bathroom and rushed inside to see soap bottles, towels, and a rubber ducky all being sling around the bathroom by Shana's wind.

"Aki-San please calm down!" Uiharu yelled through the ripping sound of the wind tearing up the bathroom

"Uiharu what's going on?" Kuroko asked with one hand over her face and the other at the bottom of her skirt keeping it from blowing up, the other girls looked up to see Shana going berserk with her power. "We need to stop her, she could destroy the whole bathroom if she keeps this up!" Thinking fast to subdue her, Kuroko reached into her pocket and took out a small metal capsule and used her power to teleport it directly in front of Shana's face. "Quick everyone hurry and close your eye's!" Kuroko yelled. The capsule exploded and Shana was engulfed in a bright light that blinded her, the violent wind coming from Shana soon turned into a gentle breeze and then nothing as Shana blacked out.

"Oh no, Aki-San…. Aki-San! Shirai-San what did you do, she's on conscious!" Uiharu asked running to Shana's side.

"It's a new invention that Anti Skill developed." Kuroko said. "It emits a blinding light that only effect's us espers. The light enters the brain through the eyes and causes minor damage to the part of the brain that allows us to use esper abilities, side effects includes headache, dry mouth, temporary blindness, or as you can see passing out and memory loss."

"Koroko!" Mikoto said lightly, firmly placing her hand on her friends shoulder. "I think you may have over done it a bit."

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Shana woke up, giving off a moan she sat up slowly and winced in pain, her ribs and sides were hurting her. _"What happened to me?"_ She asked her self._ "It feels like I went one on one with a truck, and the truck won."_ Shana placed her hand on her forehead and slowly started to remembered the fight she had earlier with those five boys and the barrier user from the super market, and Uiharu walking in on her in the bathroom while she was trying to change.

She looked down at herself and saw that she only had a bathrobe wrapped around her body and still in the same wet diaper she was in before passing out. Shana then looked around the room and only saw Uiharu sleeping soundly with her head resting on top of her arms next to the bed Shana was lying in. Uiharu felt Shana moving around and she slowly woke up. Instantly with tears in her eyes Uiharu embraced Shana into a powerful hug squeezing the life out of her, Uiharu then heard a slight hissing sound and looked down at Shana's diaper, it was beginning to swell up even more.

Uiharu looked at Shana with embarrassment. "Oh on I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have hugged you like that and….. ahhhhh, I'm so sorry Aki-San!"

Shana had already figured out that Uiharu is slightly an airhead and quickly forgave her. "Hehe! Its fine, I mean you've already seen me wet my self once so I'm not as surprised this time" Shana replied.

"Yes but you really should get changed, I don't think it's a good Idea to stay like that for very long…." She drifted off looking down at her feet.

Shana slowly got out of bed and was helped into the bathroom once again. Uiharu helped lower Shana into the bath and took a towel and lathered it with sweet smelling body wash and proceeded to wash her body. Uiharu made sure not to aggravate any of Shana's injuries and was very gentle going about cleaning Shana's body as the towel glided across some bruised area's on Shana's body. The whole time Shana was blushing as Uiharu used a soapy towel to wash sensitive parts of her body even her back and hair. "Wow this water sure stays hot for a long time." Shana said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes well that's my power." Uiharu replied. "My power is to keep any thing I touch at that constant temperature, so as long as I'm touching the bathtub the water will never get colder."

Uiharu dumped a bucket of warm water over Shana's body washing away any soap suds that was left on her body. Uiharu then handed Shana a drying towel to dry her body off with and led her out the main room.

Not wanting to have any accidents on Uiharu's carpet Shana grabbed her bag and proceeded to take out a diaper and other supplies needed for changing. Shana looked up to see Uiharu giving her a troubled look. "Don't worry yourself; I can take care of this part myself." Shana said smiling. With that said Shana was in a fresh diaper in no time.

Uiharu left Shana's side for a second and walked back with a medical box at hand, she took out some bandages and ointment and began to wrap up any swollen or bruised areas of Shana's body. Uiharu saw a huge scar on Shana's forehead that wasn't noticeable because of Shana's hair covering it, Uiharu reached for another band aid thinking she received the scar from being hit by one of those boys's she fought earlier. Shana stopped her and gave her a sad look.

"This is an old scar and will never heal so please don't worry about it." Shana said sadly.

"But it's really big." Uiharu exclaimed. "How did you get it?" Uiharu saw the sadness in Shana's eyes. "I'm a very good listener of you need to get something off you chest, I mean we are friends right?"

Shana smiled back at Uiharu "It happened three years ago, the person I loved the most gave me this scar. I was my older sister."

Uiharu gasped in shock. "What, but why would your sister do such a thing?"

"My parents were researchers on esper abilities and where they first came from; my parents had two kids, my older sister and my self. My sister was a level 0 while I had esper abilities, and because of that they would always favorite me over her, but back in those day's she did not care. My sister and I were always really close we always did every thing together from sleeping together to taking a bath; she would always take care of me when I was still a baby while our parents were off doing their work. She also was the one taught me how to fight and how to use fatal strikes. She always told me to never rely on my powers too much because their might come a time where I'm not able to use them so, I should learn to fight using my own strength."

"Some times later our parents were killed while exploring some accent ruins, in their belonging we found some book they discovered. The book they found had the power to give a normal person super natural powers, different from esper powers. The book was immitlly taken by the research facility our parents worked for because the book was considered too dangerous, but my sister was quickly grew obsessed with the idea of finally being able to have powers and stole the book from research facility; I confronted her and begged her to stop and give the book back. She told me to not get in her way, I refused to back down so we began to fight. Sadly I was easily defeated all because I decided not to use my powers against my own sister. She almost killed me by delivering a fatal strike to my head, I was supposed to die from that blow but instead she struck the part of my brain that alerts my body when I have to use the bathroom, so ever since then I've been stuck wearing diapers. So ever since that day I studied and trained like crazy to one day confront my sister and take back the book before she get's herself killed trying to unlock its secrets."

Shana looked up to see Uiharu's face dripping with tears and snot. "That's so sad Aki-San!"

"Wait... Uiharu-San I did not tell you that story so you could start crying!" Shana said worryingly handing Uiharu a tissue.

"I'm sorry but that story was so sad, how do you know your sister has not already used the book's power?" Uiharu asked recovering from her crying fit .

"The book is written in some kind of ancient writing that takes three and a half years to translate if you are using a level 5 esper ability, but since there are no level 5 espers with the ability to translate the words, it will take even longer."

"So is that why you came to Academy City? You want to stop your sister from using that book."

"Yes….I want to save her." Shana now had tears dripping down her face this time.

Uihairu grabbed an handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped Shana's face with it. "Believe it or not ever sense I met Misaka-San I've been doing one crazy thing after another, so if you need help then I'm hear for you."

Shana got a warm feeling from the kindness in Uiharu's words "Thank you Uiharu." Shana said hugging her, at that moment Shana's stomach began to growl madly. She Blushed at Uiharu.

"Saten-San and the others left to go get pizza, why don't we find you something to wear before you catch a cold." Uiharu suggested.

"Yeah right." Shana said, her cheeks were turning red. "I forgot the clothes I was wearing before got messed up."

Uiharu led Shana over to her closet, as she opened the closet Shana noticed all the high-tech gadgets neatly stored on the top shelf, wow don't tell me that your a gadgets freak like me? Shana asked.

"Yes well all these electronic devices are needed for the line of work I do." Uiharu replied back.

"What do you mean the line of work you do?" Shana asked nervously. "Uiharu-San…. Please don't tell me that you're some kind of super spy that sneak into top secret organizations that are bent world domination and you destroy their evil plans? .

"What!" Uiharu nearly choked on her words.

"Wow I never would have guessed, you may look small and cute on the outside, but I bet you wacked a few crime overlords in your days haven't you?"

"Aki-San let's just leave is at that and get you dressed before the others come back" Uiharu said nervously. She unhooked a hanger from the closet and turned around and gave Shana some article of clothing.

Shana gave the outfit a very displeasing look. "Question is their anything else I could wear?" She asked holding up a blue jean overall dress with a picture of a frog on the front.

"All of my clothes would be way too small for you" Uiharu replied. "Actually this outfit came from Misaka-San's Closet."

"Wow I guess she had some childish taste, and she's supposed to be a year older than us."

"Yes but Misaka-San is a really kind person, she's not stuck up because she's a level 5, she treats everyone as an equal." Uiharu told her.

Shana gave in having nothing else to wear. Uiharu watched as Shana was trying to dress her self and saw she was having problem, so lifting Shana's arms up over her head, Uiharu pulled the dress down over Shana's body. The dress was short, only going a few inches pass her thighs, if she were to bend over people looking would have a full view of her diaper. Uiharu kneeled down to straighten out the dress, and then stood back up to apply the frog shaped hair clip into Shana's hair.

"There you go." Uiharu said turning Shana towards a mirror and the other side of her closet. "You look really cute."

"Shana's blush at Uiharu's comment. "Can I have my biker shorts back, or did they get messed up too?" Uiharu held up Shana's shorts, they were also torn in multiple places. "Great look's like I can't ever wear those again, and I have to walk home like this." Shana said sulking.

"Is everything ok in here?" Saten asked entering the room, she was holding a box or pizza, another roar escaped Shana's stomach, it echoed across the entire room. "Looks like someone's hungry want some pizza?" She asked.

Dinner that night was a night for Uiharu, Saten, Mikoto and Koroko to remember, Shana had scarfed down three slices of pizza in under a minuet and chugged down half a gallon of soda in under five seconds. While eating the girls were laughing and joking around, Mikoto had to shock Koroko a few times because she was being perverted again trying to feed Mikoto through mouth to mouth. Shana began to enjoy herself and also seemed to loose her self consciousness about her diaper being seen by the other girls, Uiharu was happy to see Shana enjoying her self. Once dinner was over Kuroko was black a burned toast and her hair was frizzled all over the place. The girls quickly clean up the room and said their goodbyes.

"Well it's getting really late and I'd better get going." Shana said getting up from the table.

"Let us walk you part way then" Mikoto offered.

"Please don't worry about me, I only live a couple of block's down the streets. Misaka sempai, you and Shirai-San live in the Tokiwadai school dorms in the opposite direction." Shana stated.

"Well if you're sure then…." Mikoto said.

"Aki-san please come and hang out with us again soon Okay." Uiharu said.

"I would like it if all of you just called me Shana, and yes I would love to hang out with you guy's again." Shana said. She reached into her bag and pulled out some tickets and gave one each to the girls.

"No Way!... These are tickets to that new hot springs opening up in the mall, how did you get these? Kuroko asked.

"One of my dad's old friends owns the place, but I can't go thanks to my condition,so I figured I'd give them to you guys as a token of out new friendship." Shana said

"Wow thank you Aki-San….. no Shana-Chan." Uiharu said excitingly

With that all said Shana, Mikoto and Kuroko left Uiharu's dorm room, once they made it down the stairs they went in opposite directions toward their own dorms.

* * *

Once Shana made it back to her dorm she walk pass the lobby and was greeted by her dorm mother. "Welcome back Aki-Chan did you have a nice time out today?"

"Yes I did Aiko-San, I made four new friends today!" Shana said happily.

"That good to hear sweetie" Aiko said nicely. "I was starting to get worried that you weren't trying to make any friends at all."

"Sorry where I grew I was always praised for my power, but now that I'm in a city full of people just like me I actually have to work for friendship from others."

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll soon find out that it's not hard to make friends if you try, but I think I know why you weren't trying at first, I received some more of you paper work in the mail today." Aiko sounding concerned. "It told me about your condition, I'm sorry, I had no idea." She said sadly.

Shana want wide eyed for a second. "_No way, so many people finding out about that, all in one day too!"_ Shana looked as if she were about to cry when Aiko hugged her.

"Aki-San you have nothing to worry about." Aiko said patting Shana's head. "As your dorm mother I am here to help you, so don't ever hesitate to call upon me if you ever need my help ok, I'll even buy your supplies for you, and help if you need changing ok."

Shana did not say a word she shook her head smiling while blushing then took off towards her room. Shana entered her room threw her bags on the floor and threw herself on her bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking of how lucky she is to have such great friends and other people who care for her. She also thought about her sister and what she could be doing right now.


	3. Princess combo

**Author Notes: Sorry I have not been writing, I just had work done trying to save the sight in my other eye since I'm already blind out of one eye, I was splashed with some pool chemicals and was rushed to the hospitable and had surgery done. After being temepory blind for three days it gave me the chance to think of new ideas so for those of you who are big fans of my Sakura's little break story rest assured I will releasing another chapter soon. As far as that gose please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

It was another relativity hot day in Academy City, hotter then it was yesterday, the temperature now reaching the triple digits, Mikoto and Kuroko where walking down the streets heading towards the Seven Mist Mall to meet up with Uiharu and Saten. Both girls foreheads dripped in sweat wishing for a stronger breeze than the small one they felt drifting by with the wind. The heat was so intense that Kuroko was acting normal for once and had not tried any of her perverted acts against Mikoto that day.

Kuroko was actually still in pain from last night, she and Mikoto had made curfew by one minuet, but to do so Kuroko had to use her teleporting abilities to teleport them inside the dorms and was caught by the dorm mistress. She went over the dorm's rules 'No using esper powers in side the dorms' and used her neck snapping skills on Kuroko sense she was the guilty one and gave Mikoto the evil eye from hell which gave her nightmares that following night.

"Misaka-San, Shirai–San we're over here" Uiharu called from a distance waving her hand up in the air. "Good morning, how are the both of you today?" She asked excitingly.

"Jeez Uiharu will you calm down, you're acting just like a little kid," Koroko said getting annoyed. "How can you have this much energy when it is so hot out?"

"You're just lucky you're only dealing with it right now!" Saten said, she looked tired and had black rings under her eyes and her hair was a mess. "Uiharu kept me up nearly the whole night telling me how excited she was to be going to the hot springs and went on, and on, and on about what we would do once we got their."

"Tell me though; who's idea was it to go to a hot spring on a hot day like this anyway?" Mikoto asked.

"Well Onee-Sama" Koroko answered. "These tickets are only good until the end of today." Kuroko showed Mikoto the back of the tickets and the expiration date of the tickets were at the end of today.

"Come on then! What are we waiting for?" Uiharu asked getting excited again. Saten, Mikoto and Kuroko had large sweat drops from dripping from their heads and decided to go into the mall before Uiharu drove them crazy.

The group stepped through the door and felt refreshed when the malls cool air conditioning hit their skin, they proceeded to the back of the mall that had been remodeled sense the graviton incident and found a huge sign that read 'Doki Doki Hot Springs'. Saten and Uiharu went wide eyed with their mouths hanging wide open when they saw the admission price starting off at 10,000 yen just for the hot spring's alone, Mikoto and Kuroko just looked at the price like it was nothing and proceeded to walk through the doors.

"Welcome to Doki Doki Hot Springs." A tall man greeted them at the door.

"Yes we're here to try out the Hot springs please?" Mikoto asked politely showing the man the tickets.

The men eyed the tickets and look at the girls. "So you must be the girls that Shana befriended?" The man asked. "My name is Stiner and I'm the owner of these hot springs I'm the one who gave her the tickets."

"Wow thats incredible you're the owner?" Uiharu asked.

"Got that right young lady." Stiner said. "You see, Shana's father and I have known each other sense high school, but we had different goals. I've been friend of the Aki family for many years and now that Shana is living here in Academy City I feel I have to look after her out of respect for her late father, I know that what he would want." Stiner said. "It was sad to hear about her sister though; the girl that Shana looked up to the most; doing something so horrible it made me sick."

"So you know Shana's here to look for her sister then right?" Uiharu asked.

"Yes but right now I'm trying to convince Shana to stop looking for her right now, theirs a rumor going around that Shana's sister has gathered several high leveled espers to guard her. Last time I spoke to Shana I begged her to leave this matter to Anti Skills but she would not listen, that girl is just way too stubborn for her own good, I'm afraid she might really get her self hurt this time." Stiner said sadly. "But anyways please don't let me throw off your moods." Stiner gave each girl a wrist band that read 'Platinum VIP'. "With those you won't only be limited to the hot springs you can also go the Spa area now.

"Wow thank you so much." Uiharu and the other girls said

"It's no problem at all please enjoy your stay here" Stiner said before walking away.

Mikoto and the others walked through the women's side into the changing area and put their belongings into lockers that required a numeric combination code of their choice, after changing into robes the girls first checked out the hot spring area, they were amazed how big that one room was, their were three pools of hot springs. The first pool was the smallest one being for little kids so the water only ankle deep, the middle was only knee deep for the elderly, but the third and largest hot springs pool was at least waist deep for a middle school student.

Before jumping into the water the girl's went over to the shower area to wash off any sweat they had obtained from the walk over so they would not contaminate the water. Kuroko watched her Onee-Sama washing her body in pure bliss slightly drooling. Perverted ideas where going through her mind but remembered she was in a shower area and would be killed if she were to be electrocuted.

"Wow Misaka-San your skin looks so smooth." Satan asked running her finger down Mikoto's spine causing her to let out a loud yelp. "Do you want me to wash your back for you?"

"Yes Please." Mikoto accepted her offer and allowed Saten to wash off her back. Kuroko's flew up wildly and an evil purple aura surrounded her.

"Umm! Shirai-San do you want me to wash your back?" Uiharu asked nervously.

Koroko turned around and gave Uiharu and evil look. "No I wanted to wash Onee-Sama's back!" Kuroko yelled as she violently shook Uiharu. Kuroko could on longer contain herself; she dropped Uiharu and ran towards Mikoto and Saten. Before Kuroko could even get close Mikoto picked up a bar a soap and threw it under Kuroko's feet making her slip and cracking her head on the wet tile floor.

Mikoto let out a big sigh "She'll never learn will she?" She asked herself.

The girls left the shower area and walked over to the hot spring water and sat down, the water was the perfect temperature, hot water felt so well on Kuroko's and Uiharu's sore mussels and tense shoulders because of their work at judgment. The girl rested their heads against the side of the tub and relaxed with a pleasing sigh.

After dipping in the hot springs the girls decided to check out the Spa area. The first room they entered was a room with soft pink wall and smelled of scented oils and every table had a different exotic plant lying on top.

"Welcome to Doki Doki Solon!" The girls were greeted by four women. "Please come this way." Before the girls had a chance to respond, the four women grabbed each girl by the hand and led them over to chairs and sat them down. Drapes where thrown over the girls bodies and the chairs were reclined back. The stylist turned on the water and extended the hose on the side on the sink and wet the girl's hair. The Stylist then lathered their hands with soap, forming a good lather, they then placed their hands on each of the girls heads and started to massage the girl's wet hair and scalp. The pressure from the stylist fingertips was very soothing the girls sunk back in their chairs in comfort.

After their hair was washed and blow dried the girls were led over to another set of chairs and sat down, the stylist walked over to the girls carrying bowls, the Women instructed the girls the tilt their head back and did so, They placed slices cucumbers over the girl's eyes and then took wet strips seaweed out of the bowls they were carrying and placed them over the girl's faces making a facemask.

"What is this stuff, it stink's and it's all sticky!" Mikoto asked.

"Please don't worry." One of the stylists spoke. "It's just a little seaweed, it helps keeps the skin healthy and smooth and prevents wrinkles….Not that you girls have any."

Lastly the girl's feet were propped up, and the stylist began giving them pedicures. The stylist rubbed oil into their hands and massaged the oil into the girl's feet, then used clear nail polish on their toenails. The girls sighed in pleasure as the stylish worked gently on the feet and using colored nail polish to decorate their toes.

After wards the girls headed back the changing room feeling more relaxed then they had ever been. Any aces of pains they still felt from the Level upper, Big Spider or the ___Poltergeist incidents had disappeared in the Spa, _after getting their hair and nails done they got full body massages and relaxed in the steam room before deciding it was time to leave. The girls walked back to their lockers, Saten was the first to enter the locker room and spotted a moving figure in the corner of her eye and quickly turned around but saw nothing.

"Saten-San what's wrong?" Uiharu asked.

"Nothing I though I saw someone for a second." She replied.

Uiharu looked around the room and only saw Saten, Kuroko, and Mikoto. "I don't see any one else here." Uiharu stated.

"Ahhhhh!" Kuroko screamed.

"Kuroko what's wrong?" Mikoto asked

Kuroko was in a panic tearing through her locker looking for something that was obviously important to her. "My panties…Their gone I can't find them!"

"What?" Every one said in unison.

"Oh no mines are gone too!" Uiharu cried.

Mikoto and Saten quickly opened their lockers and discovered that their panties had been stolen also. "Who could have done something like this?" Mikoto asked angrily slamming her fist against the locker.

"That guy I thought I saw!" Saten said. "I told you guys I thought I saw some one out of the corner of my eye when I first walked in the room, that person I saw must be the one who stole our underwear!"

"I'm going after him!" After Mikoto quickly put her clothes back on, she quickly ran out of the changing room and out of the entrance of the hot springs. Mikoto scanned around the mall looking for anyone who looked remotely suspicious. She then spotted a man wearing a long black trench coat and a hat covering his face, the man was carrying a bag and spotted something light green hanging from the zipper. "Hey those are my…." Mikoto yelled blushing. She then took off after the suspicious person but turned a corner and lost him. "Man that guy is slippery, just where did he go this time?" Mikoto turned around and attempted to run again, but ran into someone knocking herself that person down. Thanks to her not wearing anything under the fall on her bottom was extra painful.

"Misaka-sempai is that you?" A girl's voice asked.

Mikoto looked at the girl she had run into, it was Shana. Shana turned her head blushing. "Ummm Misaka-sempai, do girls always go walking around without wearing any underwear in this city?" Shana asked.

Mikoto blushed furiously realizing the position she was sitting in completely exposed her privet area and quickly covered her self up. After Shana helped her up Mikoto explained what was going on to Shana.

"That's horrible what kind of sick person would do such a thing?" Shana was disgusted and angry at the same time, her blood began to boil. "Sempai I'm going to help you find that creep but first…. We should really do something about your wardrobe, or do you plan you flashing the whole mall when you finally give that man a hard kick in the grind?"

"Hehe! Yeah I didn't really think about that." Mikoto laughed nervously.

"Sempai if you don't mind can I make a suggestion?" Shana asked taking of her backpack. Mikoto got a little nervous as she possibly knew what Shana was thinking.

Mikoto and Shana entered a near by bathroom and went to the last stall meant for handicap or disabled people, but because of what was going on and what they were about to do they took the risk. Shana unzipped her backpack and took out a diaper and some baby-powder, Mikoto's heart nearly stopped because of the crinkling sound the diaper made while Shana was unfolding it, it made her cringe.

"OK sempai please lye down and I'll make this quick." Shana instructed

Mikoto gulped loudly as she complied with Shana's orders, she jumped when her bottom came in contact with the floors cold tile but found some relief she felt Shana's warm hand touching her so she could slide the diaper underneath her bottom, Shana then dusted Mikoto in a vast amount of baby-powder and then pulled the diaper up between her legs and taped up tightly. "Their now that wasn't so bad, was it sempai?"

Mikoto examined herself, the diaper felt weird between her legs forcing them apart making it very difficult to walk in. "How did you beat up those five boys with out using your power wearing this thing?" She asked.

"Three years of practice goes a long way Sempai." Shana replied.

"Well I don't have that much time to get use to wearing these things." Mikoto clenched her fist that was sparking with electricity. The two ran out of the bathroom in search of the man wearing the trench coat, it did not take then long to find him, and both girls bolted after him.

The man realized he was being cased and started to run, Mikoto was loosing ground not able to run at her fullest because of the fluff in between her legs. Shana dashed forth on the side of him and tried a swift kick while running, to Shana's surprise her leg passed right through the man and she toppled over.

Mikoto saw Shana's nasty fall and rushed over to her. "Shana, are you ok?" Mikoto asked helping her up.

"Yes I'm fine sempai, but my foot went right through his body!" Shana exclaimed.

"He must be an esper with the ability to pass his body through solid matter" Mikoto explained. "It explains how he took our underwear without opening our lockers."

"How do we beat someone we can't touch then sempai?" Shana asked.

Mikoto placed a reassuring hand on Shana's shoulder smiling down at the girl. "Don't worry I have a plan, he can't use his ability forever so it's very important that you stay on him at all times sense I can't move very well right now. The moment he stops using he ability I'll hit him with an electric shock that'll put him down.

Shana got up that dashed after the man again quickly catching up to him again. The man threw arm back trying to hit Shana but she ducked under his arm and threw a punch to the man's face, but her arm passed right threw the man's face, she pulled back her arm and tried a kick but the something thing happened again. The man rammed Shana trying to knock her down, but she stopped her self from falling over. Shana only took her eyes off the man for only a second and he was gone. Shana looked around franticly looking for the man, he came out from underneath the floor delivered a brutal uppercut to Shana's chin, Shana stumbled against a wall with her back turned towards it, Shana than felt a hand grab her hair and pulled her back slamming her head first against the wall, and she fell to the ground.

"No hard feeling little girl, but I'll be killed if were to get caught steeling little girls underwear." The man taunted the semi conscious girl. Out of know where the man was struck in the back by what looked like a giant blade of wind, the man stumbled forth to only be kneed on the face by Shana."

"Arggg you bitch!" The man said covering his now broken nose with his hand, blood was dripping between his fingers. "That's it, I tried giving you a break but now you're dead!" The man sunk into the floor again.

Shana looked around in every direction making sure to avoid any walls or anything the man could pop out of from behind. The man came out the floor again and tried another uppercut again, Shana was able to avoid being hit, once she saw that the man was completely out of the floor Shana shot him with a ball of wind sending him flying against a wall and landing into a fountain.

"Sempai now!" Shana yelled.

Mikoto came out from hiding and stuck her hand into the fountain zapping the man, Thousands of volts of electricity coming from every direction surged through the man's body and the fact that he was in a fountain made it worse, the electrical current caused an explosion blowing up the fountain and everything around it.

"I think I may have over done it a bit." Mikoto said coughing through the smoke the explosion caused. Mikoto looked for the man through the rubble to see of her was still alive but found no body.

"Sempai look out behind you!" Shana yelled, but it was too late, Mikoto was struck in the back of the head with a rock from the debris of the explosion.

Mikoto lied on the ground motionless for a second moaning in pain and tried to pick her self up but the man kicked her in the rib's and stomped her in the face making sure she stayed down . "You little bitch!" He kicked her again, "You think you could fuck with me and get away with it Huh!" He dug his foot on the side of Mikoto's cheek making her scream out a pain.

Just then a huge gust of visible wind filled the air, it was coming from Shana. "You!" Shana growled as the wind surrounding her became more fierce feeling like a hurricane. "How dare you hurt my friend, its unforgivable!" Shana yelled, her brown eyes became gleaming red and the wind surrounding her turned black.

The man tried to run away in fear but found his feet were a couple of inches off the ground, he was being held in mid air with no escape. Shana walked towards the man the formed a black twister around his body. The twister seemed to have no effect on him because of his power, but he wasn't able to use it very long. Shana smiled evilly her black twister inflicted deep cuts and slashes all over the man's body making him scream in agony.

Mikoto looked up and saw the horror of seeing a man begin brutally cut up multiple times in front of her. "Shana stop it you're going to kill him!" Mikoto yelled but her words were not getting through to her. "Please stop he's a creep but dose not deserve this!" The man continued to scream in pain pleading for his life, Shana smiled like she was enjoying watching the man suffer. Mikoto had, had enough and struck Shana in the back of the neck with an electrified chop. Shana fell to her knees as the wind surrounding soon faded and her eye's returned their original color. Shana fell over but was caught by Mikoto. "Shana are you ok….Speak to me!" Mikoto shook the girl firmly but gently.

Shana slowly opened her eyes to see Mikoto staring down at her."Oh no, I lost control again." Shana said weakly, she looked around to see many stores and shop's completely destroyed by her power.

A woman in her late teens with long black hair wearing a long green dress walked through the rubble and up to the girls. "My, my you sure did a number on my partner their." The woman said looking down at both Mikoto and Shana.

"Who are you, and do you know this creep?" Mikoto asked, staring down the woman intently.

"You can drop the scowl princess; I won't be so stupid as to try and fight Tokiwadai Middle School's level 5 lighting princess or Higashiura's level 5 Raging Gale princess. " The women responded.

"What?" Mikoto asked in shock. "Shana's a level 5 also?"

"I guess Shena was right telling us not to try and fight you, with that much destructive power you really are her little sister aren't you?" She sneered.

"My sister?" Shana asked weakly trying to get up. "Tell me where she is now!" Shana demanded

"You'll know soon enough, Shena-Sama will see you when she feel's the time is right." The woman turned around throwing a seed at the two girls, the seed sprouted forming into a cage like tree trunk trapping both Mikoto and Shana in side.

"Hey come back here and answer me." Shana yelled banging on the tree cage, she used the wind powers to bust the cage open, but her attacks did not leave a scratch, Mikoto tried the same thing with her power but it failed also.

"You kids are such fools." The woman taunted. "Don't you know that wood can bust through solid concrete and steel, your puny little attacks won't break through my wood prison."

"We'll see about that!" Mikoto scoffed. She took out a coin and charged it electricity.

"Forget it I won't let you use you famous rail gun to try and escape!" The woman threw another seed, this time it spouted into a thick vine that wrapped itself around Mikoto's body squeezing her to death.

"No Misaka sempai!" Shana tried to use her power but could only muster the wind strength of a hand held fan. Mikoto could no longer breathe, all the blood was rushing to her face, and lower body was turning bluish/ purple.

"Shena-Sama told me not to hurt her sister, but I'm sure she won't get too mad if I take out the rail gun right here." Just then the lady felt someone touch her shoulder, both the tree like cage and the vine strangling Mikoto disintegrate; Mikoto hit the floor hard rolling around gasping for air.

"Excuse me, but I don't think its right for an adult to trap two kids in cages and try and strangle one of them." A boy with spiky said giving off a funny grin.

The woman turned around and backed away in shock. "W-what how did you do that?" She asked.

"Ivy we need to leave now this is getting too dangerous!" Man said barely able to stand, he gabbed Ivy (The woman)by the hand and disappeared thought the floor.

"Hey Biri Biri are you ok!" The boy known as Kamijō Tōma asked.

"I told you stop calling me that that you idiot." Mikoto retorted.

Toma helped Mikoto up off the floor with her arm around his neck, she was still breathing hard that made Toma worry a little, and Toma slowly walked Mikoto to a bench and slowly sat down. Out of know where Toma saw a pair of small feet and something he did not want to see under the girls skirt and was kicked square in the face.

"Onee-sama are you ok?" Koroko asked noticing that Mikoto's cheek was red like she had been kicked in the face. Kuroko turned around and glared at Toma. "You! Kamijō-San I've always known that you were a beast and was not right for Onee-Sama's affections but to go this far?" Kuroko said taking out one of the nails she kept hidden under her skirt.

"Hey hold on a minuet I was just helping her out!" Toma threw his hands up in defense backing away.

"Oh no Shana-Chan are you ok?" Uiharu asked worriedly.

Shana slowly picked herself off the ground along different colored fabric in her hand. "I'm fine Uiharu-San, but it look's like all of your panties didn't make it though." Shana laughed. "And Misaka-sempai how do I put this without embarrassing you…." Shana drifted off. "You need to change real soon".

Mikoto had no idea what Shana was talking about until she saw Shana pointing down at her skirt. Kuroko lifted Mikoto skirt up, everybody including Mikoto was in shock. The diaper she had on had a huge wet stop in the front. Mikoto looked around at all her friends plus Toma who was blushing the most. "You what the hell are you looking at you prev?" She yelled shooting lighting at him.

"I-I wasn't looking I swear!" Toma said stopping the attack with his imagine breaker.

"Then why are you blushing?" Mikoto shot servile more burst of electricity at him.

"Such a misfortune!" Kamijō Tōma, yells as he is running down the mall still being chased my Mikoto.

* * *

**Man three chapters in and still no Review? I guess this story is going know where then?**


	4. Day Care disaster Part 1

"So it happened again?" A woman asked jotting down notes on a peace of paper attached to a clipboard. "You went into the black wind state again?"

"Yeah I lost control again." Shana said sadly

"So tell me; what were you doing at the time that caused you to loose control like you did?" Shana looked away not wanting to answer the question, her eyes were drifting around the office she was in, her eyes then drifted down to the bed she was sitting on. Shana was currently in a doctors office only dressed in a medical gown. "Shana?" The woman asked again.

"I was trying to help my friend catch a panty thief; everything was going alright until the guy picked up a rock and hit her over the head with it." Shana said as she forced her words out hugging her knees.

"Oh my gosh!" the lady gasped.

"The last thing I remembered was her screaming in pain and then I blacked out, when I came to, every thing around me had gash marks from the force of my wind engraved in it. The man I fought was bloody all over and had deep cut wounds all over his body." Shana said.

"I see then." The woman said jotting down more notes down on her clip board. "It's just like what happened three years ago when you fought Shena, she struck you on your forehead with her fatal strike and you thought you passed out, but in reality you went into the black wind state for the first time and attacked her trying to kill her, your eyes turned red and your wind became fierce and black and you had no control had over you actions or no memories during the black wind state's events."

"Why dose this happen to me Dr. Taylor? I don't want to keep hurting people like I did with Shena and that man!" Shana said on the verge of crying. "Mikoto sempai told me I was smiling and laughing like I was enjoying cutting that person to peaces with my power."

Dr. Taylor looked over at Shana and saw that she had tears dripping down her cheeks. Dr. Taylor's face softened as she looked down at Shana, she walked over to the crying girl and hugger her tightly.

"It ok sweetie." Dr taylor said softly hugging Shana tighter. "The reason why you loose control and go into the black wind state is because you still have anger buried deep inside your heart Shana." Dr. Taylor said patting the back of Shana's head trying to comfort her because she was shaking violently. "First you lost both of your parents thanks to their jobs which I know was a deviating shock to you, then shortly after Shena the big sister you looked up to so much, hurt you her little sister of all people just to gain a little power, that has very heart breaking for a girl your age. Because of all that's happened to you in the past there are times where you unconsciously want people who make you mad feel the pain that you are feeling, that explains why you went into the black wind state at the mall, you saw someone hurting your friend and you self consciously wanted that person to suffer for it."

"But I don't want to feel like that!" Shana yelled pushing herself away from Dr. Taylor's hold. "I thought I was over it, I thought as long as I had a reason to keep going ford and telling myself that I will stop Shena, I'd be ok and keep control over my power!"

"Shana can't you see that it's because you're so obsessed with trying to find Shena that you lose control of your power in the first place!" Dr. Taylor said calmly. "I think you should stop chasing Shena and just let Anti Skill handle her, because at the rate you're going you might ending up hurting someone who's really important to you." Dr. Taylor said unbuttoning her blouse reviling a nasty scar across her chest. Shana gasped and looked away. "After Shena was able to get away from you after you critically injured her you went on a rampage destroying anything in you path and give me this scar."

Shana had a guilty look on her face, she did not even remember doing any of those things, the last thing she remembered from that night was fighting Shena and waking up in the hospital in wet sheets. "I Hate this... I hate feeling this way!" Shana said as she started to cry again. "This power has been nothing but a curse for me!" She said. "If I did not have esper powers then my parents would have paid more attention to Shena and not just me, she would not have wanted to steel that book, we could have just been a family." Shana said fully sobing now.

Dr. Taylor kicked herself after she realized her choice of words were not the right ones and hugged the crying girl again. _"Shena look at what you're doing to your littler sister, if only you could see her face right now!"_

Shana kept crying for a full five minuets until she finally calmed down. After all the crying Shana had completely exhausted herself and was made to lye back in the bed she was sitting in by Dr. Taylor and fell asleep. Dr Taylor left Shana sleeping in the bed and stepped out into the hall; she took out her cell phone and pressed down some numbers on the phones keypad. The phone rung until someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" A man's voice asked.

"It's me." Dr. Taylor spoke.

"Long time know hear from, I take it your calling me about Shana?" The man asked.

"Yes, the other day at the Seventh Mist Mall she went into the black wind state again and nearly killed a panty thief who hurt one of her friends."

"I see, did any body else get hurt?" The man asked

"No, thankfully that friend she was with was able to stop her before she did any real damage, but Ovon it won't be too long before she really loses it and start's attacking innocent people, before that happens..." Dr. Taylor drifted off.

"Before that happens we need to find Shena right?" Ovon asked. "OK I'll do what I can to look into thing's about Shena."

"Thank you Ovon, Stiner and I have been trying to convince Shana to stop chasing after Shena but she won't listen, lately I've heard she's been talking to shady people in bad area's of the city asking them all sorts of questions about an under ground organization of espers."

"Do you think Shena is involved with this underground organization?" Ovon asked.

"Yes I think she's the ring leader and Shana some how found out and is trying to conduct her own investigation."

"I see, I'll look into the matter, but for now do something to keep Shana busy, I can't have her getting in the way, plus if Shana see's me again after all these years….."

"Don't worry Ovan, Shana does not blame you for what happened back then, but I'll think of something." After wards Dr. Taylor hung up her cell phone and walked back into her office. Shana was still fast asleep; Dr. Taylor smiled at how cute Shana looked sleeping peacefully looking like she did not have a care in the world.

* * *

Shana woke up a couple hours later, she shifted around on the bed and felt some wetness between her legs, her diaper was soaked she could feel wetness seeping out the diapers padding and get re-absorbed every time she moved. Shana then heard some foot step coming closer and the curtains surrounding her bed were pulled back.

"Oh you're awake; I was just about to wake you, I brought food." Dr. Taylor said. "But It looks like you could use a changing first." Dr. Taylor said grabbing Shana's back pack. "lye down again and I'll change you."

"No you don't have too, its fine I can do it myself!" Shana said nervously and quickly stood up.

"Oh, and why not young lady?" Dr Taylor said pushing Shana back down on the bed and unzipped her backpack taking out the items for a diaper change.

"Because you try and use logic when changing a diaper when all you need to do wipe, powder and tape up." Shana said smartly as her diaper was untapped and slid from under her.

"Well you weren't ever complaining when I use to change you, when you first had to start wearing diaper's again." Dr. Taylor said while wiping Shana's privets with baby-wipes.

"Yeah well that because I was still freaked out about the whole wearing diapers again thing in the first place." Shana said as a new diaper was slid under her bottom.

"Yeah you were so cute back then when all you did was cling to me and followed me every where I went." Dr. Taylor said sprinkling baby-powder on Shana's diaper area she then brought the diaper up in between Shana's legs and taped it up.

Shana got up from the bed and walked away from the bed area and found some food from Burger hut waiting for her at a table. Before eating Shana undressed herself from the medical gown and back into her clothes which were a pink dress and white leggings and a pair of sandals.

When Shana returned to the table she found her food had already been spread out on a tray for her. Shana sat down and literally dug into her food finishing off her burger in a matter of seconds then attacked her fries shoving five or six in her mouth at a time. "Need a bib?" Dr. Taylor asked wiping away small chunks of food that escaped Shana's mouth before sitting down. "Now about your black wind state moments, we need to do some thing about that." Dr. Taylor stated "I think I found a way to help you deal with your stress, so that way when you get mad you won't go into the black wind state as easily as you did at the mall."

"How do I do that?" Shana asked tossing the last of her fries into her mouth.

"It all right here on the sheet of paper."

Shana took the paper and read in full, she then choked off the bit's of fries she had in her mouth and coughed violently. "You're kidding right?"

"No, they could really use the help and you're perfect for the job."

"No way, not gonna happen." Shana flatly refused. "Theirs only so many thing I put up with you Dr. Taylor but I draw the line there."

Dr. Taylor took off her glasses and placed them on the table and massaged the temples of her head to prevent an on coming headache. "Look Shana rite now I'm asking you this as a favor and not trying force you. The owner is an old friend of mine and could really use your help."

"And how exactly is this going to help me stop going into the black wind state?" Shana asked.

"Well first it will help you to relax a little bit more, and second it will help you take your mind off of Shena for a while, or would you like to start talking about the boy's you've been talking about some under ground organization?."

Shana froze at Dr. Taylors question then let out a long sigh and agreed to help out her friend knowing she would get into trouble if the details of her searching for the organization were brought up. Dr. Taylor smiled and patted Shana on the head thanking her.

* * *

The next morning Shana woke up relativity early; she took off her pink pajamas and neatly folded them up and placed them under her pillow. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower and let it run until the water was the right temperature, Shana then took off her wet diaper and tossed it in the waist basket next to the toilet then stepped into the Shower and letting the warm water trickle her body making her feel refreshed. After Shana stepped out of the shower she dried her self of with a large fluffy drying towel then dug through her bathroom cabinet talking out a diaper and some baby- lotion and baby-powder, Shana then lotion-ed her body then diapered her self and left the bathroom. She walked over to her closet trying to decide what outfit to wear that day, in the end she chose a Black Skirt a matching top the writing 'HIME' on the front. Shana then packed her backpack with her changing supplies and the left her dorm room.

After taking two buses Shana arrived at the building she was suppose to be helping out with that day, it was a daycare center for child errors with special disabilities. She walked in through the front door and was greeted by a woman at the service desk. "Welcome and how may I help you today?" The lady politely greeted. Shana handed the lady the peace of paper that Dr. Taylor had given her last nigh. "So you must be Shana?" The woman asked. "Julia has told me so much about you."

"Julia?" Shana asked tilting the head to the side.

"The woman you know as Dr. Taylor" The lady said." We took the same child development classes together and kept in touch after graduating from the university and now we're both working with kids."

"Oh so you're the old friend Dr. Taylor was talking about!" Shana said shockingly.

"Yes minus the old part though." The woman said giving off a forced smile. "My name is Maime and I'm the principal at this day care center here."

"Wow this place is so big and you're the Principal?" Shana asked looking around; the day care center was like an actual school having many classrooms, a cafeteria with professional looking cooks preparing all sorts of different foods and the yard outside was as big as a park having swings, slides, monkey bars and lots of tricycles and bikes. "So what exactly will I be doing here today, in a place like this?" Shana asked nervously.

"Well let me start from the beginning." Maime said. "This center is not for normal child errors. The way we run this day care center is by splitting up the children into groups. We first split them up by gender then we group them by their problems like missing body parts, or if they're disabled and stuck in wheel chairs, or if they have any mental disabilities, and in your case kid's with no bladder control."

"So does that mean I'll be working with the kids who have no bladder control? Shana asked.

"Well yes and no Shana." Maime explained "It's true we'll have you acting like a big sister to the kids and keep them in order, but at the same time you're going to be one of the little kids also and take part in their lesions also."

"What you mean I have to act like preschooler?" Shana yelled

"Well yes." Maime said. "Julia has been really worried about you and a certain problem you've been having with your powers. She tells me your main problem is stress, so to help you deal with your stress we're going to reintroduce you to child hood where the only thing you should be worried about is not having enough fun."

Maime took Shana by the hand and led her to a small room that was at the end of the hall; she then gave Shana an oversized version of the daycare's school uniform to put on. Shana took off her clothes and neatly hung them up. Shana stared at the uniform first then slipped it over her head and down over her body. "Um, is there a skirt that goes to this?" Shana asked looking down at herself; she blushed because the uniform dress did next to nothing to hide her diaper.

"I'm sorry Shana but all the kids in your group must have their diapers visible at all times so we would know when to change them." Maime stated." but don't worry you look adorable." Maime said pinching Shana's cheeks.

Shana was led down another hall looking over her shoulder making sure no one saw her walking around with her diaper in full view. Maime opened the door to a room filled with little girls just like Shana wearing uniforms with their diapers in full view. The room was filled blocks, stuffed animals, dolls and other children's toys, the wall's and carpet where a soft pink color and in the corner were little cots for taking naps. The two staff members that were in charge of the class room walked over and greeted themselves with smiles. Shana blushed looking down at the floor with out saying a word, her hands were behind her back and she was as stiff as a board, Maime gave Shana a light push into the classroom then placed her hands on the back of Shana's shoulders. "Miki, Megu this is the girl I was talking about, she will be assisting you two and the other girls today while at the same time she is to be treated like the other kids also."

"Yes Ma'am." Both girls said in unison.

"Hello my name is Miki." The first woman introduced the self, she was tall and had long black hair and had black eyes she looked no older then nineteen.

"My name is Megu." The second woman greeted as she smiled at Shana. She was slightly taller the Shana, her voice was really gentle and she had short brown hair and red eyes and also looked the same age as Miki.

"Wait a minuet there are other girls here also?" Shana asked in a panic.

"Yes we have four other volunteers helping us out today." Megu answered.

Miki called for the other girls who were in the next room preparing for the day's activates. Shana heart skipped a few beats when she saw a familiar face enter the room. "Shana-Chan is that you?" A small girl with a flower headband on her head asked looking confused.

Shana squatted down on her knees and grasped the sides of her hair. "Kill me, just please kill me now and make it quick!" Uiharu rushed over to Shana trying to calm her down when Mikoto, Kuroko and Saten walked into the room making things worse.

* * *

Meanwhile Dr. Taylor drove her car into the parking lot in front of a tall building, she got out of her car and walked through the door to the building and met a tall dark skinned man wearing blue sun glasses, he had bluish/blackish hair and he was smoking cigarette, the two walked to a office where could not be heard.

"You know that's bad for your health Ovon." Dr. Taylor stated.

"What do you care, we're not together anymore." Ovon replied back. He saw a troubled look on Dr. Taylors face and Stated. "Don't worry I'm not still mad, I know you couldn't just abandon Shana in her time of need."

"Yes but it seems like that girl still needs me, their no telling what she would do if I just disappeared from her life." She said sadly.

Changing the subject Ovon handed Dr. Taylor a piece of paper. "I looked into the under ground organization you asked me about yesterday, it's a small group of illegal alien's who some how snuck into the city, each member is at least level a 3 or 4. The name of the group is called S.I.N. , and their being ordered around by one woman."

"_Shena_" Dr. Taylor said to her self. "Ovon where are they located?" She asked clenching her fist.

"I don't know, but I recently found out that they plan on kidnapping some girl who is the owner of 103,000 book's."

Dr. Taylor gasped. "Do you know what they would want with her?"

"No, we don't have any info on this girl except that she's a nun and that she's living with a high school student."

"Who is this student and where does he go to school at?"

"We're still looking into that, but for now you need to make sure that Shana's stop's her snooping, Julia you're the only person she really listens to, your the only person she can really trust in this world." Ovon said placing his hand on Julia's shoulder. "Please stop her before she gets too involved."

"I will, Ill do what ever it takes to stop her, even if she were to hate me afterwards." Dr. Taylor said looking down.

* * *

"So you mean while helping us out with the little kid's we also have to treat you like one of them also, sounds like a lot of work." Koroko stated.

"Yes that seem like the high light of my life, but what are you four doing here?" Shana asked

"Community service for destroying the fountain in the mall the other day." Mikoto answered looking away.

"This is a Judgment assignment for me." Uiharu answered.

"Well…. " Saten trailed off. "I did really bad on my last test, so to avoid summer school I had to agreed to work here. "

"This is my Punishment for breaking curfew and using esper powers in the dorms and trying to get away with it." Kuroko answered.

"Wow and I thought I had it rough." Shana stated to the girls. The five girls all smiled at each other and had a good laugh because of their reasons for being their but overall lighted their moods.

"Ok girls time to start the lessons, please move all of the kids to the next room, Shana you help out too please." Maime instructed. Mikoto and the other had two girls by the hand and walked them into the next room.

"Ok kids first one of your Onee-chan's are going to read you a story." Miki said. All of the little kids cheered as Uiharu sat in front of them reading them the story of an English fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. The kids sat Indian sytle with their big round eyes glued to Uiharu, even Shana seemed interested in the story.

Next all the kid's were given a sheet of paper and a pack of crayons, one pack for three kids to share. They were to draw houses they would like to live in, in the future. Some of the kids were fighting over the colors they wanted, but the older girls broke up the fighting and convened them to share. While Shana was drawing her house she jumped when she felt someone come up from behind her. It was Megu, she stuck two finger between the leg holes of Shana's diaper. "Just checking to see if you're wet you can go back to drawing now." Megu said checking the girl sitting next to Shana. Shana was left completely stunned.

Later in the afternoon lunch was served, a tray with a red sticker was placed in front of Shana. Shana looked around to see some of the other girls were being fed their lunch Shana paid no mine and was ready to dig in when Uiharu sat down next to her.

"Oh Shana-Chan you have a red sticker on your plate also, that mean's I have to feed you." Uiharu said.

"What but why do you have to do that?" Shana asked.

"Maime-San told us any kids with a red sticker on their tray must be fed their lunch." Uiharu replied. Shana looked around and noticed she was being watched my Maime, She allowed Uiharu to spoon feed her the soup and the bit's of fried chicken on her plate, she was blushing the whole time. Shana looked around and saw one girl drinking her lunch from a bottle.

"Ok if someone put's a freak'in bottle in front of me I'm outta here." Shana said angrily. Uiharu smiled nervously as she hid a bottle behind her back meant for Shana.

After lunch was over it was now playtime, Shana sat against a wall and watched the little kids play with their toy's. Out of the corner of her eyes Shana saw one of the girls leaving the room, she looked over at Miki, Megu and the other girls to alert them but looked like they already has their hands full so Shana went after the little girl. The girl was half way down the hall when Shana finally caught up to her. "Why did you leave this class room by yourself?" Shana asked nicely.

"I had to go potty but I didn't make it." The girl responded showing her diaper to Shana, their was a pale yellow stain right in the front.

"Can you feel when you have to go potty?" Shana asked the girl crouching down to eye level with her.

"A little, you see mommy never potty trained me so when I came to live here I was put in the same group with other girl's who were never potty trained also." The girl responded back again.

"Aww! Well I think it's good that you're trying to be a big girl and use the potty." Shana patted the young girl on head.

"What do you two think your doing out in the hall at this time?" A strict sounding voice came from down the hall, it was another teacher. The teacher eyeballed both Shana and the little girl. "Still wetting yourself Alice, such a sick child!"

The little girl, Alice hid behind Shana's let shaking. "Who do you think you are and why would you say such a thing?" Shana yelled at the lady.

"I'm the vice principal at this day care center and my name Tiyumi Kireno and I'm only telling the truth." She sneered. "A child her age with no medical problems wetting her like a drooling newborn; the sight of her make's me sick!"

At this point Alice was now crying. Shana picked her up trying to comfort her by gently rocking her in her arm's. "You're the one who's sick; I don't know where you get off talking to kids this way but it not right."

"What's not right is seeing a girl your age wearing a diaper, you must be a problem child like the rest of these brat's in this center for freaks, and mommy didn't want you anymore." At this point Shana was filled with rage she wanted to hurt that lady to the point of killing her but she held her anger in and walked away still carrying Alice in her arms. "I bet your parents are happy to have a disaster like you out their lives aren't they?" The woman taunted again.

Shana was about to snap, she could feel the black wind state slowly taking over her, She sat Alice down and glared at the woman trying to hold herself back. "It's people like you in this world who just need to drop dead." Shana growled.

"No you're the one who going to be doing the dropping!" Tiyumi sneered, she lifted up her arm and flexed her right hand, Shana felt a great force surrounding her body and the next thing she knew she was sent flying back slamming into the wall behind her. "Now where's that little mouth of yours you little brat, is their anything else you would like to say-" Tiyumi stopped when all of a sudden she found her self upside down in midair and fell to the ground face first then servile nails were stuck through her clothes pinning her to the ground.

"Tiyumi Kireno was it?" A voiced asked. "Well Tiyumi Kireno you have been accused of physically and verbally abusing the kids in this daycare and have been under investigation for a survival months."

"Now we have concrete proof of your abusiveness." Another voice added.

"Who are you two, your not volunteer workers?" Tiyumi yelled struggling to get free.

"Yes you are right. We are from Judgment, and I Shirai Kuroko am placing you under arrest." Kuroko walked up to Tiyumi with a pair of handcuffs at hand. Kuroko then felt an enormous pressure crushing her entire body, she then felt her self get thrown the ceiling and fell back on the ground.

"No Shirai-San!" Uiharu yelled running to her partner, she felt the same force and was thrown back but a strong gust of wind coming from the opposite direction slowed Uiharu down and was she caught by Saten before hitting the wall behind her.

Tiyumi was back on her feet and had her sight's set on Saten and Uiharu but Mikoto shot servile bust of static electricity at her, and Shana shot a huge ball of wind at her, both attacks came in contact knocking her down to the ground. Tiyumi did not stay down for long, she fill the whole hallway her power slamming everyone to the ground.

Teacher from the other classroom's herd the commotion coming from the hall and checked to see what was happing. Miki, Megu and Maime all saw the girls lying on the ground groaning from their injuries and rushed over to help them. "Tiyumi-San what is the meaning of this?" Maime asked angrily. Tiyumi smirked and threw Maime back using her power. Uiharu jumped at Tiyumi wrapping her arm's around Tiyumi's waist trying to stop her from using her power again. Suddenly the power goes out and every thing is pitch black, the light's come back on and Tiyumi and Uiharu are no where to be found. Panic quickly fills the hallway.

"Uiharu no!" Shana grunted getting back up to her feet. The others slowly get's up extremely worried wondering where Tiyumi took Uiharu.

**To be continued**


	5. Day Care disaster Part 2

Uiharu slowly opened her eyes waking up from her on conscious state; she found herself lying on the floor in a small room; the first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move. Her hand were cuffed behind her back using the handcuff's Kuroko had earlier and ropes tied around her ankles and a gag was around her mouth preventing her from screaming. The door opened and Tiyumi walked inside. "I see your awake now, enjoy your nap?" Tiyumi taunted. She looked down at Uiharu who did not look scared in the least but for some reason was trembling.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Uiharu's sounds were muffled through the gag around her mouth; she struggled against the handcuffs and ropes around her hands and feet but quickly tired her self out.

"You mine as well stop struggling, you're not going anywhere my little hostage!" Tiyumi said. "As long as I have you with me those girls won't even think about making a move, you see this special room you're in is called an air lock room, I press one button on my cell phone and all the air in this room will be sucked out leaving you to suffocate to death!" Uiharu's eyes went wide and she began to struggle some more but suddenly stopped and clamped her thighs together, Tiyumi knew what was wrong and walked over to her. "I know that squirm anywhere, what's the matter gotta pee?" She taunted digging her index finger into Uiharu's kidney. Uiharu tried to move back but the pressure on her bladder was too much and felt like she was going to explode. "Awww! Is the wittle baby going to wet her self? Does she need a diaper like her mentally retarded friend?" Tiyumi taunted some more as she drove her finger in deeper into Uiharu's kidneys to the point she was wincing out in pain, it was hurting her. Uiharu was finally reaching her limit when Tiyumi took her finger away and walked over to a cabinet took out something and threw it on top on Uiharu's face. "You're going to need this if you plan on having any accidents."

Uiharu shook the item off her face and saw what it was; it was a babyish looking diaper with cutesy looking cartoon print on the front. "Mmph! Mmph!" Uiharu screamed through the gag again glaring at Tiyumi.

"Are you trying to say something, I can't understand you with that gag over your mouth." Tiyumi took the gag from over Uiharu's mouth allowing her to speak.

"What are you planning?" Uiharu asked strait fordly

"What's that supposed to mean, what makes you think I'm planning something?" Tiyumi asked.

"Because instead of escaping from the day care center you took the time to bring me to this room and tie me up here, then make it so Shirai-San and the others wouldn't come after you in fear of me getting hurt, so you must have another motive for still being here?."

"Good deduction skill's little girl, yes I do have a reason for still being here, but first I have to get rid of your little friends so they can't get way again, and I have just the way!" Tiyumi took out her cell phone and press a few button's on the phones keypad.

* * *

Meanwhile the group down stairs was still in a panic searching for Uiharu. "Damn it, that crazy lady, where could she have taken Uiharu?" Mikoto yelled angrily.

Every body had a frustrated look on their faces, but Shana's looked the scarcest her eyes were getting brighter going from brown to a bright yellow color, she gridded her teeth her fist were shaking, Shana was getting ready to snap again, but Mikoto saw this and acted quickly. "Shana!" Mikoto yelled loudly clapping her hands making every body in the hall jump.

Shana snapped out of her trance and calmed her self down. "Thank you Misaka sempai." Shana said taking a deep breath; her eyes went from yellow to their original brown color. Once Shana had fully calmed down she turned to Maime. "Maime-san do you have any ideas where Tiyumi could have taken Uiharu?"

"I'm so sorry, Tiyumi-San could have taken your friend anywhere, and this facility is just way too big. Beside's here the school, there's the play ground, the children's dorms, the gym, and the cafeteria." Maime replied.

"But if she had to carry Uiharu off somewhere, then she could not have gotten too far right?" Saten added.

"Not to be exact Saten-San." Megu said. "For a teacher or a staff member, picking up and carrying a child Uiharu-San's size would be no problem."

"Yes, here at this center we are trained to be able to carry kids at least up to middle school age. Since most of the kids here are disabled we need to be able to carry them off the school grounds if theirs ever an emergency." Miki added.

"Well standing around here won't bring us any closer to finding Uiharu-san, Shirai-San can you contact your people at judgment and tell then what's going on?" Shana asked.

"I've been trying but I can't get any cell phone reception." Kuroko responded. The other girls took out their cell phones and found they had no singles their screen had blinking messages saying no service or out or range.

"This is bad Tiyumi-san must have activated the security lock down system, that's the only reason why cell phones will not work in the school." Maime said.

Suddenly the sound a mechanical wheels fill the hall, a group of security bots approached the group surrounding them from the front and back. Mikoto, Shana, and Kuroko were on guard ready to fight when speakers emerged from on top of the bots' heads. The speaker's then emitted a loud and powerful screeching sound. The sound hit Mikoto, Kuroko, and Shana like a ton of bricks and all three of them fell to the ground covering their ears.

"W-what is this sound, my head feels like it's splitting!" Shana cried.

"This sound, its Skill Out, it prevents us esper's from using our powers!" Kuroko yelled.

"But something's wrong, it did not hurt this much before, I feel like I'm losing consciousness!" Mikoto could not hold her self up anymore, the ringing in her head was throwing off her motor skill's to the point where she could not tell up from down and left from right, her vision was getting blurry, Shana and Kuroko were the same, both of them were lying on the floor holding their heads trying to block out the screeching sound as much a possible.

Maime and the other staff member's picked up Shana, Mikoto and Kuroko and carried them off into another class room, Saten was not too far behind. Once inside the girls were sat down in chairs to rest because they were extremely dizzy from the skill out's noise. Kuroko showed signs of nausea and looked like she was about to loose her lunch, to Mikoto the whole room was spinning and kept her eye's closed to keep herself from getting sick, and Shana worse the of all made a mess not only in the front but in the back of her diaper and filled the room with a horrible odder.

"Oh no were trapped, what do we do?" Miki cried.

The security bots were still outside pounding the door trying to break inside the class room, the screeching skill out sound made its way into the room threw the wall's causing the three esper's more agony. Saten was getting tried of seeing her friends in so much pain and not being able to help. She grabbed a wooden chair and slammed it down to the ground breaking off its legs. She picked the broken chair legs and held one in each hand. "I'll show you to hurt my friends!" Satan ran out side, the sound of wood slamming into metal could be herd from out side. "Ahhhhhhh! Take this!" Saten yelled like a warrior princess. *POW!*, *CLINK*, *BANG!*. All of these sounds could be herd along with Saten yelling. "Don't underestimate me I'll turn you into a blow dryer." *POW!*, *CLINK*, *BANG!*. The skill out sound finally stopped, Saten walked back into the room breathing heavily, she had small cut's and bruises on her body, her hair was a complete mess and her uniform top and skirt were torn in different areas. One of the chair legs she was holding on to was snapped in half wile the other was handing.

"Oh my gosh, dear are you ok?" Miki asked

"C-catch me please." Saten said weakly as she fell over and was caught by Maime.

"Don't worry she's just exhausted, she'll be fine once she rest a little." Maime said.

Megu walked out of the class room and looked at the damage in the hallway, there were robot's parts scatter everywhere some of the bot's were even sparking. Megu walked back in the room and stared at Saten while she was being held by Maime, a nervous sweat drop appeared on the side of her head and she gulped. "_Just what is that girl, she's scarier than any esper I've ever seen!_"

Miki pulled out some cot's and laid the four tired girl's down on them, she then took some wet towels and placed them on the girls forehead's to get them to feel comfortable but their was another problem Shana needed to be changed badly, and there were no supplies to change her with, Maime and the others feared Shana would get a really bad diaper rash if she stayed like that for too much longer. Miki slowly peeked her head out the door and looked into the hallway, she was checking to see if Tiyumi or any more bots were still in the hall. When she deemed it safe Miki dashed like crazy to the closest storage closet, once inside she grabbed a bag and quickly filled it with a couple of diapers, some powder, wipes and some anti rash cream then dashed back to the class room. Afterwards Shana was changed into a new diaper and was left in the cot to rest along with the other girls while the adult's thought of a way to stop Tiyumi and call for help.

* * *

"Your little friends should be taken care of by now!" Tiyumi said staring down at Uiharu who was still showing sign's of discomfort.

Uiharu looked up at Tiyumi with a serious expression. "It doesn't matter what kind of obstacle's you throw at them, Misaka-San, Shirai-San, or Shana-Chan won't loose to the likes of you."

"My, my you sure are calm and sure of yourself, I take it that this isn't you first time being kidnapped or being held hostage?" Tiyumi walked back over to Uiharu and stood over her.

Uiharu kept on her fearless face up despite how scared she really was. "I'm a member of judgment and we are taught to keep calm at all times and never show any fear."

"Humph! And here I thought you were waiting to attack me with those flowers on top of your head when I wasn't looking." Tiyumi said tapping the top of Uiharu's headband. "So does your ability have something to do with these flowers?"

"I'm not inclined to answer you." Uiharu responded.

Tiyumi jabbed her index finger into Uiharu's side again making her scream this time. "Well aren't we acting brave?" Tiyumi twisted her finger around in Uiharu sides again.

"Why are you doing this?" Uiharu asked still wincing from the pain.

"Because if you and those girls would have minded you own business and not come after me then I would have done with my plan and been out of this school by now, no one would have gotten hurt, I spent six agonizing months in the hell hole pretending to be a freaking Vice principal just so I could get this far, I wont let you get in my way." Tiyumi said.

"What are you planning then? Why go this far?" Uiharu asked. Without answering Tiyumi took out her cell phone again and showed it to Uiharu, the screen read 'fund transfer 60%'. "You're stealing the school's money? No stop it you can't-. " Tiyumi placed the gag back over Uiharu's mouth to shut her up, but Uiharu kept screaming, her muffled sound's were saying stop. Tiyumi walked out the room closing the door behind her leaving Uiharu trapped inside.

* * *

After about forty five minuets of resting Mikoto and Shana were back on their feet ready to stop Tiyumi and find Uiharu. Kuroko on the other hand was knocked out cold thanks to her trying to take advantage of the situation and snuggling up next to Mikoto in the same cot and earning herself a semi lethal electric shock. It was from then the girls discovered that their powers were unstable thanks to the skill out's after effect, besides nearly killing Kuroko Mikoto accidentally caused a blackout on the first floor and Shana blew a hole through the ceiling when just lifting her hand.

"So now what do we do, how are we suppose to stop Tiyumi if we can't contact anyone from the outside or you girl's can't use you powers properly?" Miki asked

"I don't know about Misaka-sempai, but I can still fight just only using my fighting skills." Shana replied.

"Yeah but, even with the use your powers Tiyumi still tossed you girl's around last time you fought her. Megu said.

"Don't worry I've already figured out her power and know how to beat her... with Misaka-Sempai's help of course." Shana said after she saw Mikoto giving her a bad look. " Oh yeah Maime-San..." Shana said sheepishly. "Thank you for changing me..."

Maime walked over and hugged Shana tightly. "It's no problem sweetie, now go get them." Maime sent Shana off with a soft pat on her padded bottom. Both Mikoto and Shana left the room.

Behind them Miki and Megu heard another crash, Satan had destroyed yet another chair and broke off its legs. "I guess that leaves us to find Uiharu then?" She said fiercely, banging the two chunks of wood together. Miki and Megu both had that nervous look on their faces but shook their head in agreement. Miki picked up a metal broom while Megu had a baseball bat. The three left the room leaving Maime to look after Kuroko.

Satan's group and Shana group went in opposite directions in the hall way. Satan's group reached the stair way and proceeded upwards, when they reached the top they found that the second floor was filled with more security bots'.

"What do we now, there are way too many for us to handle!" Megu said.

"We charge!" Satan stated. "Uiharu is on this floor somewhere so we're going to charge forth!" With that said Satan ran forth clonking the first bot she got to on its head and smashed the tiny blue lenses in the front, the bot then went berserk and started crashing into the other bots' destroying them selves. Miki and Megu did the same, smashing lenses and making the bots' go crazy.

After ten minuets of fighting all the bots' had been taken out not a single one was moving. The girls were on their knees breathing heavily, Saten got up and checked every door in the hall. She finally reached a door that would not open but had a small window, inside she saw Uiharu lying on the ground but not moving, Saten panicked and began pounding on the door screaming Uiharu's name. Uiharu heard the pounding on the door and wiggled around giving a response saying she was ok. Miki made her way down to the hall and open a tiny door on the wall reviling a keypad. She entered in a numeric code the door made a clanking sound and opened up.

Mmph! Mmph, Uiharu was full of life, her sounds were still muffled through the cloth tied around her mouth but she looked relieved to see her friend. Megu bent down and quickly untied Uiharu's ankles.

"Uiharu you're not hurt are you?" Saten franticly taking the gag from around her mouth.

"No I'm fine Satan-San thanks for coming to save me." Uiharu gave off a weak response, her face was red. Miki was behind Uiharu trying to work off the hand cuff's binding Uiharu's wrist together but was unable to.

"Anyways I think we should worry about getting the cuffs off her wrist and get outt'a here before Tiyumi comes back." Megu said peeking out side in the hall.

"Right!" Saten responded." Uiharu where getting out of here her now!" Saten instructed she stood behind Uiharu and placed her hands under her armpits.

"No Satan-san don't move me please!" Uiharu said in panic, her voice sounded horse, she was struggling to get out of Saten's grip."

"Uiharu what's wrong? We need to get out of here before Tiyumi comes back!" With lots of force Saten pulled Uiharu up to her feet.

A small trickle of water could be head dripping somewhere in the room but know one knew where it was coming from, Uiharu looked down in horror as a stream of warm liquid trickled down her legs and formed a small puddle under her feet. "Nooooooooo!" Uiharu cried

"I hope that wasn't my fault?" Saten said nervously.

* * *

Tiyumi was currently in the principal's office she was digging through Maime's desk, she had tore the whole office apart trying to find what ever she was looking for. "Tiyumi there you are!" A voice said. Tiyumi looked up to see Shana and Mikoto standing in the door way to the office.

"What are you brats doing here, how did you get past the security bots?" Tiyumi asked getting into a fighting stance.

"It's doesn't matter where taking you down!" Mikoto said.

"I don't think so!" Tiyumi took out her cell phone. "I locked your little friend in an air lock room, if either of you makes one move she'll suffocate to death!" Tiyumi threatened.

"Shana pull out and walkie talkie and press her thumb down on the transmitter. "Saten-San this is Shana, have you found Uiharu-san?" She asked.

Saten's voice came out from the other end. "Yeah we found her and we're taking her back to Maime-San as we speak." Shana could here Uiharu crying calling Saten stupid on the other end of the radio.

"Is Uiharu-San hurt, why is she crying?" Shana asked worried.

"Uiharu is just upset because she had a little accident, but she's ok."

Shana turned off the walkie talkie and placed it back somewhere on her person. Tiyumi snarled at the two girls. "You little brats had better be prepared for some pain!" Tiyumi lifted up her right arm and pointed her palm at Shana and Mikoto. Both girls ducked out the way and avoided getting hit with Tiyumi's power, a wave of energy was shot back destroying the wall behind them. Shana charged at Tiyumi getting close enough to deliver a fatal strike, but was stopped in her tracks when Tiyumi grabbed her by her shirt and tossed her to the floor, Mikoto came up from behind ready to give Tiyumi a blow from behind but was stopped but by Tiyumi's power. "It's no use, that won't work against me!" Mikoto felt an enormous pressure crushing her entire body and was thrown back into a wall leaving a crater behind.

Shana got up and rush at Tiyumi again, Tiyumi saw Shana running towards her and lifted up her arm pointing and her palm at Shana, Shana then felt her self being crushed by Tiyumi's power again and knew she was going to be thrown back again, but before she could be thrown back Shana accidently shot a twister the size of an RV out of the palm of her hand at Tiyumi, unfortunately the twister missed Tiyumi completely and destroyed over half the office.

Tiyumi was in shock knowing that attack would have killed her of she was hit by it. Shana on the other hand was also shocked of her own destructive power when her powers were unstable. Tiyumi got to her feet filled with rage; she surrounded Shana with her power, but instead of throwing her back Tiyumi pulled Shana towards her. Shana threw her arms in front of her face and braced her self to be hit; she slammed right into Maime's desk smashing right through it. Mikoto came from behind again and wrapped her arms around Tiyumi's waist and gave her the same lethal shock she gave Kuroko.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Tiyumi screamed as thousands of volts of electricity went coursing through her body.

"Try getting up after being electrocuted from up close!" Mikoto taunted as she stood over Tiyumi's lifeless body.

"Misaka-Sempai you beat her!" Shana cheered; Shana slowly picked her self up from under the remains of the desk she was hit with and limbed over to Mikoto. Shana then noticed something on Tiyumi's wrist. "W-what the….That marking on your wrist, tell me where you got it from?" Shana demanded.

"Shana calm down." Mikoto said grabbing Shana and pulling her away from Tiyumi. "What's the matter Shana, what's got you so worked up all of a sudden?"

"That mark on her wrist is the same mark that was on the front of the book my sister stole in our home town." Shana responded.

"Then does that mean that Tiyumi is part of-"

"Yes I am working for Shena-Sama." Tiyumi stood up; both Mikoto and Shana were shaking wondering how she could still be moving after getting shocked. "I don't know why I didn't catch it sooner, but you must be the Raging Gale Princess, Shena-Sama's little sister."

"Where is she…..? Tell me where is Shena is now!" Shana demanded again.

"I'm not obligated to tell!" Tiyumi hit Mikoto with her power full force knocking her through the wall.

Shana was horrified when ran to Mikoto's side she did not see her moving, she was bleeding from her head and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, fearing the worst Shana snapped. "MISAKA-SEMPAI!" Shana screamed.

"Your next little girl!" Tiyumi shot her power at Shana next, but in the blink of an eye Shana was standing right next to her. Tiyumi looked over and looked into Shana's blood red eyes, at the point fear had shot through Tiyumi's body as she could not move. "You… what the hell are you?" Tiyumi screamed. Without answering Shana balled up her fist and delivered a hard punch to Tiyumi's face, she stumbled back and tried to use her power, but one again Shana was gone in the blink of an eye. Tiyumi then felt something hit her on the right shoulder and lost all feeling while experiencing great pain at the same time. Tiyumi fell to her knees clutching her arm when she was kicked in the face by Shana. Shana grabbed Tiyumi by her shirt and began punching her over and over again until her fist was covered in Tiyumi's blood. Shana pulled back her fist and surrounded it with wind.

"Shana no, stop it now!" A man voice yells, the person grab's Shana and pulls her off of Tiyumi.

Shana looks up to see the man and and calmed down once she recognized him, Shana's eyes then return to normal. "O-Ovon it's you, long time no se..." Shana smiles and passes out in Ovon's arms.

"What did I tell you Ovon? Only a person who Shana trusts can snap her out of the black wind state, plus if she hated you I don't think she would pass out in your arms no matter how injured she was." Dr. Taylor said tending to Mikoto with out looking over.

"Yeah I guess so." Ovon said.

* * *

Minuets later Mikoto and Kuroko were loaded in the back ambulance trucks and were taken away for treatment, Saten and Uiharu and only treated for minor injuries and were sent home for the day. Shana was conscious at the time and could a loud crinkling sound coming from under Uiharu's Skirt as she walked passed with her head sunk low blushing.

A third truck was ready to take Shana to the hospital, but Shana clung on to Dr. Taylor's arm not wanting to go. "Its ok boy's I'm this girl's personal doctor so I can take care of her myself." Dr. Taylor said giving off a wink sexy wink making both the paramedics blush.

* * *

Ovon and Maime were walking back to the office where that battle took place. "It's a good thing you showed up when you did Ovon, I'd hate to have saw Shana go to jail for the rest of her life for killing someone, she's a good kid who's just in a lot of pain." Maime said sadly.

"Yes I know and that pain causes her to go into the black wind state in the first place, I'm just worried she'll never be at peace with herself until she find's her sister." Ovon said.

"I'm just glad you were able to stop Tiyumi-San from stealing the school's finding and you were able to shut down the school security system." Maime said.

"Well of course Maime-San." Ovon said proudly. "I am the one who built it so when ever one of my security systems activates I will be alerted instantly and arrive to the scene to check it out."

"Well that explains how you and Julia got here so quickly with out me calling."

Ovon walked back into the office to find Tiyumi gone. "NO, DANM IT!" Ovon yelled running to the spot where they had left Tiyumi. He clenched his fist and cursed himself for leaving Tiyumi alone.

* * *

Later that night Shana was lying in a bed with her head resting on her hands deep in thought just wearing a shirt and diaper, she did not even notice Dr. Taylor walk into the room talking to her. "Shana didn't you here me talking to you?" Dr. Taylor said but got no response. "Shana!" She yelled, but still no response. Dr. Taylor let out a loud sigh. "At lease let me know I'm not talking to a brick wall here." Dr. Taylor ran her fingers up and down Shana feet in an attempt to get her attention; it was working because Shana was giggling furiously.

"S-stop it, what are you doing?" Shana asked as she kept laughing.

"Well it's good to see that you're back down to earth, care to tell me what you were thinking about so hard that you did not heat her calling you?" Dr. Taylor said as she playfully kept up her tickling. She finally stopped the tickling when she heard a hissing sound and sat and watched as Shana's diaper became wetter.

"You!" Shana growled at Dr. Taylor giving her a mean glare. "I just took a bath now look what you made me do!" She yelled.

"Calm down you big baby, you were already wet when I walked into the room, I was calling you to tell you that you should get yourself changed but you were thinking so hard and didn't hear me."

"Oh sorry." Shana said.

"Ok listen up!" Dr. Taylor said sounding serious. "I already you're going to throw a fit and we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, I would prefer it if we did this the easy way but that all depends on you. You just used up your last diaper just now and only have the ones that Maime gave to you as a thank you for working for her today despite everything that happened." Dr. Taylor pulled out from a bag a babyish looking diaper; it was pink and white and had flowery design on the front.

Shana looked at the diaper in discuss. "You're kidding me right? NO WAY! I will say in this wet diaper until I buy some more in the morning or sleep on the toilet, but I am not wearing that!"

Dr. Taylor sighed again. "I guess we have to do this the hard way then, again." She said giving off and evil look making Shana cringe in fear like she was going to be killed. Crashing sounds and Shana screaming could be heard all through the condo's that Dr. Taylor was living in.

* * *

Across town in the slums of Academy City in an under ground bar called 'Devil's Layer a girl was sitting on a bar stool sipping a bluish/greenish looking drink while reading a magazine. She heard foot steps and the door opened. A man covered in bandages walked in carrying Tiyumi over his shoulder. "Welcome back Ogai, sorry to have sent you out like that even though you're still recovering." The girl spoke.

"It's was my pleasure Shena-Sama, you know I swore complete loyalty to you and will do anything." Ogai replied.

"It looks like your sister is at it again Shena-Onee-sama another girl said walking into the room, She was the youngest person in the room at the moment. "How are we supposed to kidnap that girl with the 103,000 magic books it's she keep's getting in our way?"

Shena walked over and patted the girl on the head. "Don't worry Mio, for now were are all going to lay low and leave the Devil's Layer only when have to, and when we get ready to kidnap the girl I will personally assist you guys."

"But Shena-sama is it smart for you to leave the Devil's Layer; if somebody sees you then it will be bad for all of us." Ogai spoke.

"Ogai watch your mouth; don't ever question Shena-Onee-Sama's words!" Mio yelled

"Mio inside voices please." Shena said lightly scolding her. "Don't worry Ogai I won't get caught, and as for my cute little sister whom I haven't seen in three long years, well lets just say we have some catching up to do.

The End

* * *

**Authors Notes: Saten never really had any action in the anime so I had to give her some love in this chapter. She's a fun character to watch in the anime and I think it's sweet how she's like a big sister to Uiharu despite her pranks. **


	6. An old friend and new troubles

It had been a full week since the day care incident, Mikoto and Kuroko were released from the hospital just three days after being emitted but were told to take it easy, Koroko was ordered by her superiors to take a break from Judgment until she was fully healed. Shana on the other hand was being kept a close eye on. Dr. Taylor was especially keeping close tabs on the girl. After being in Academy City for only a few week's Shana had gone into the black wind state twice, and went berserk and tried to kill someone both times which made Dr. Taylor on edge about Shana's current development. She thought by sending Shana to Academy City and being around other esper's like herself she would interact and be more dependent on thinking about her future and not chasing down her sister, but after running into two of Shena's subordinates, Dr. Taylor's plans back fired in her face. She knew that Shana would eventually find some type of info on Shena but not so soon, she at lease wanted Shana to get a taste of a normal life as an Academy City student going to school with friends and hanging out so when she did finally did meet Shena face to face she could make her own choice in the end.

Currently Shana was staying at Dr. Taylor's place because she was still beat up from her fight with Tiyumi, and now afterwards Shana started having moments where she would be lost in deep thought and totally block out everything around her. Dr. Taylor would sit back and watch as Shana would sometimes walk into doors or walls, She almost walked outside just wearing a shirt and no pants, she would always trip and fall over the one step at front of the door way, and the worse of all is when she was walking in the middle of a cross way on a red light and was almost hit by a bus, thankfully for Shana's sharp reflexes she was able to jump out of the way in time.

Dr. Taylor was getting worried about Shana spacing out all the time, so with the aid of Ovon, Dr. Taylor had some people who worked under Ovon to follow her around and observe her movements but never make contact, but sadly it never worked out because Shana mistook the first person following her for a stocker and put him in the hospital. When Shana confronted Dr. Taylor and Ovon about the incident they simply told her that if was for her own good. Shana did not take this likely for when saw a person following her, she would use some way to scare them off by beating them up or yelling pervert and having that person arrested by Judgment or Anti Skill. The longest time a person would watch over Shana would be a couple of hours, the person with the least time was only thirty minuets, after Shana had shredded that person's clothes with her wind powers and sent him running down the streets in just his boxers.

It was the middle of the day Ovon was on his cell phone talking to another person who was to watch over Shana. "She did what?" Ovon asked with a cringing look on his face. "Are you ok?" The person could be heard on the other side of the phone, he sounded like he was in pain. "Well put some ice on that and take the rest of the day off." He said before hanging up.

"Well how long did this one last?" Dr. Taylor asked sipping a cup of tea.

"Only ten minuets." Ovon said flatly. "Well that's it; none of my other men will want to follow that little wind demon anymore after what she just did to him."

"Well why don't you spend some time with her Ovon, I'm sure it will make her happy and plus that fact that she took out over half your force means she's alert and not spacing out anymore, at lease that's one good thing that's come of it."

"What are you crazy; I don't want to take a forced trip across Japan on one of her twisters!" Ovon yells.

"Oh calm down, Shana won't ever use her powers on you, Ovon you're someone she respects, and it was your voice that did snap her out of the black wind state last time."

"Yeah but….."

"Look you said if yourself, we need to find a way to keep Shana busy so your people can look into Shean's organization, and what better way then to spend time with her yourself."

"Fine I'll pick her up tomorrow." Ovon sighed defeat.

"Thank you!" Dr Taylor sung, she happily walked over and kissed Ovon over the cheek making him blush.

* * *

It was the next morning, a really hot day, Shana woke up in her cool air conditioned room, she got out of bed and stretched out her limbs; She looked down and saw her sagging diaper and felt it get wetter as it swelled up. After she thought she was done Shana reached under her bed for her supplies, after wiping her self, she dusted her self in sweet smelling baby powder and tapped up her diaper making sure it was nice and tight. She walked out the bed room and into the living room where she was greeted by Dr. Taylor, she gave off a weak 'good morning' still half asleep when she noticed some else in the room. She looked over and Saw Ovon sitting across from her sipping a cup of coffee.

Shana froze, she was standing in front of Ovon wearing nothing but a diaper and t-shirt that made no attempts to cover it up. She let out a loud ear shattering scream and made a dash back to her room but wasn't looking where she was going because she had her eyes glued on Ovon; Shana hit the couch in front of her flipping over and landing on the cushion then rolling onto the floor.

"Wow someone's a bundle of energy today!" Ovon said grinning try to hold back his laughter.

"S-shut up!" Shana yelled covering up the front of her diaper by crossing her arms.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Dr. Taylor asked. "He did carry you out of the day care center while you were dressed like that after you passed out."

"Yeah but still….. I'm a girl and I'd like to retain a little modesty…" Shana hid behind Dr. Taylor blushing.

Ovon was snickering at Shana's bashful sight. "Well why don't you put this on and we can be on our way ok princess." Ovon handed Shana a paper bag with a box inside.

"Huh, are we going some where?" Shana asked examining the box.

"It's just you and me today." Ovon replied

"Wow where are we going?" Shana was now glowing with excitement.

"Some place I know you'll like, now go get dressed and I'll be waiting here for you ok."

With that said Shana ran back to her bed room and shortly came out back out wearing the gift Ovon had bought her, It was a sleeveless violet and white dress with matching sandal's and a white straw sun hat. Shana added her own accessories by tying a purple ribbon in the back of her hair. "Oh my, Shana you look so cute!" Dr. Taylor said hugging her.

"Now you really are fit to be called a princess." Ovon committed.

Shana just stood with her arm down at her waist with her hands together blushing as she received more compliments on how cute she looked. Soon after both Shana and Ovon left Dr. Taylor's condo, Shana was even more surprised when she saw the blue convertible sport's car she would be riding in and knew that , that day would be a good day.

* * *

Mean while inside Uiharu's dorm, Kuroko was lying on Uiharu's bed, Uiharu was just finishing up what she was doing by pulling out the last tape and sticking to the plastic material between Kuroko's legs. "Ok Shirai-san we're all done." Uiharu said tapping Kuroko's leg motioning for her to sit up, Uiharu extended her hand out to help Kuroko off the bed and on to her feet.

"Thank you Uiharu, now let get back to work." Koroko said walking over to Uiharu's computer.

"Shirai-san aren't you supposed to be resting on injury? If Konori-sempai finds out about what we're doing we'll both be scolded!" Uiharu said shaking.

"Now's not the time to be worrying about that Uiharu, besides I'm logging into the system under your user name."

"Ehhhhh! No way!" Uiharu wined. "I thought at lease you would be at home having Misaka-san take care of you until you regained full control bladder Shirai-san."

"Don't be silly Uiharu, I would never allow Onee-Sama to see Kuroko in such a pitiful state, especially while I have to wear d-dia-." She forced out her words.

"You mean diapers?" Uiharu answered for her. "So that's why you've been staying here for the past three day's, you don't want Misaka-san to find out that your wearing dia-" Kuroko shot up giving Uiharu an evil glare, she grabbed Uiharu and shook her violently by the shoulders and then dropped her on the floor making a loud thumping noise after she fell. "Maybe if I had my camera, I could take a picture of Shirai-san in her diaper and use it as black mail material, then she would treat nicely. " Uiharu smiled.

"You seem to still have the habit of thinking out loud Uiharu!" Kuroko forced a smile and had that purplish evil aura around her again. She reached down and teleported Uiharu's skirt right off of her. "Maybe you should try wearing one of these and see how it feel's!" Kuroko growled holding up a diaper.

"No please not again!" Uiharu cried out wincing at Kuroko's horrifying sight.

"Then get to work before I post this picture of you on Academy Book and Student space!" Koroko showed Uiharu the picture that Saten had secretly took of her wearing a diaper after the day care incident.

"No please anything but that… I'll get right on it!" Uiharu dashed to her computer and started look up the files that Koroko wanted. "Still Shirai-san, the only reason you're hurt in the first place is because your perverted acts against Misaka-san earned you an electric shock from her that made you lose your bladder control."

*POW!* Koroko hit Uiharu over the head leaving a small knot behind. "I heard that." She said evilly.

Minuets later Uiharu was looking into the Academy City data bank. "Shirai-san what am I actually looking for?"

"I want you to look for three different abilities and the people that can use them. First is the ability that allows a person to pass through solid matter, the second ability to control plants, and last, the ability of force, to push and pull objects." After typing in all the criteria Kuroko and Uiharu found over one hundred matches for people living in Academy City who had those powers but none of them matched the man wearing the trench coat, the woman known as Ivy or Tiyumi. "How can this be we can't even find a single match!" Kuroko yelled in frustration.

"But Shirai-san if we can't find them, then that mean-"Uiharu was cut off from her sentence.

"You don't have to say it Uiharu, it meant those people are illegally in the city and what ever they are planning with Shana-san's sister in side the city can't be good." Kuroko said nervously. "Uiharu I'll contact Konori-sempai, I need you to look up some info on some under ground group of high leveled esper's, I think it's some how related to this case."

"You mean the rumor that's going around about level 0's suddenly gaining powers because of an under ground group….. No way Shirai-san you don't mean!"

"That's right Uiharu, because when they gain the mysterious powers they start off at lease as a level 3 or 4, and who do we know who has the power to give an ordinary person powers."

"Then that must mean Shena-san must have figured out how to use the book!"

"We can't be too certain that she has figured out the way to use the book at it's fullest, but we can't sit around and let her do as she pleases, we need to find and stop her."

"Right!" Uiharu responded.

* * *

Shana and Ovon were currently eating breakfast in a family diner; Ovon was just sipping on a cup of tea while Shana was enjoying an extra large stack of pancakes with maple syrup. "_Wow where dose she put it all, I thought Julia was kidding when she said this girl could eat me out of house and home._" Ovon said to him self as he watched Shana finish the last of her food. "So Shana, how have you been lately?" Ovon decided to strike up a conversation.

"If you mean besides you sending your group of stockers to follow me around the city then I've been doing just fine." She answered back.

"Those so called stocker's all had military back rounds, how you managed to defeat them with out using your powers if beyond me, but please tell me if you ever need a job, I'll gladly hire you."

"No thanks I already have a job."

"Oh you're still going to that nursery every day and working with Maime?"

"Yeah, its part work and part therapy, but I have lots of fun playing with all the little kids making sure they all get along, while at the same time I'm treated like one of them to help control my black wind state urges."

"So how's it all working out, do you feel a lot calmer in situation's that make you mad?"

"I can't say I don't completely not feel any anger, but Miki-san and Megu-san are always their to help me when ever I do get angry, like this one time when one of the teachers at the nursery was harassing one of the girls in my group and tried to punish me for sticking up for her. The end result was that I counted backwards from ten while taking a deep breath each time."

"And what happened to that teacher, I hope he or she was fired." Ovon asked worriedly.

"Nope it was only a test to see how I'll react in a situation like that, and I passed it with flying colors." Shana said proudly with her nose in the air. "The only part I really hate is that I must have my diaper showing at all times, I have to wear babyish looking diapers, and have my diaper changed by a staff member."

"Well if all you're doing is having fun all day then I guess its one small price to pay." Ovon responded. "Don't all the kids like you?" Ovon asked.

"Yeah they all love me, I think its soooooo cute the way they call me Shana-onee-sama!" Shana said gleaming.

"Well that's good, I'm just glad your finally enjoying your self and not putting you self into any danger, although it seems to follow you." Ovon said smiling.

After chatting more about this and that Shana and Ovon left the diner and headed to their destination. They shortly arrived in front of a large three story building with two giant letters R.L. on the roof. In the front for the building they were greeted by a boy who look's Shana's age. Shana was deeply surprised to see that person. "Matt is that you?" Shana jumped out the car and ran to hug the boy.

"Wow Shana look at you, it's been so long." Matt said hugging Shana back.

"Yeah three years you dork!" Shana playfully socked Matt on the shoulder. "How come you never wrote to me?"

"I tried but you never stayed in one place after….well you know, what happened with you and your sister." Matt said.

"Yeah well I've been doing fine thanks to Dr. Taylor. So what are you doing here Matt and what have you being doing with yourself?"

"I'm still living with my parents and I came here to visit you while I'm still on summer break. Ovon called me and said you were having a little problem's and asked if I would come down here to cheer you up."

"Well it worked; it's so nice to see you again!" Shana hugged tightly him again.

*Woof!* *Woof!* Shana heard a loud barking noise; she looked over and saw a huge white dog running towards her. "Whoa! Is that chubi?" Shana asked backing up but the dog had already jumped on top of Shana licking her in the face. "H-hey stop it Chubi, get off your heavy, and that tickles!" Shana yells laughing.

"Well what do you expect Shana, he hasn't seen you in over three years and he really missed you." Matt pulled Chubi off of Shana and helped her up off the ground. Shana quickly dusted her self off and gave Chubi and nice scratch behind the ears.

"So are you two ready to go inside?" Ovon asked pointing towards the building.

Shana and Matt followed Ovon to side the building, from there they saw nothing but small rooms with windows for viewing, inside those rooms there were people in white lab coats putting together electronic equipment. "Oh my! Wow look at all the gadgets." Shana was glowing brighter than a Christmas tree. Shana looked into another room where it looked like two people were building a mini size robotic dog. Shana had her face against the glass as the tiny dog walked towards her and did a back flip. "Awwww! That's so cute!" Shana yelled in amazement.

"I guess you still like electronics' like you use to." Matt said pulling her away from the glass."

"Yeah of course I do Matt, one of the main reason's I decided to live in this city is because the technology here is thirty to forty years in advance here than in the outside world."

"Come on you two we're going into this room!" Ovon called out pointing towards the door he was standing by. Shana and Matt followed Ovon as they entered a room. "Shana you don't have a computer do you?" He asked.

"No I was saving up to buy one for when I start school in the fall, I'm going to need one to I can type up my term and research papers." Shana said.

"Whoa hold on!" Matt interrupted. "What are you doing typing up term papers and research papers? You sound like your going to college not middle school."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I've been taking college prep classed sense I entered middle school, so when I finally graduate from high school I will already have my BA."

Matt's mouth was hanging open for a second before calming down. "I guess I'm not that surprised, you always did have the best grades in the whole entire school." Matt said sinking his head.

"Well if she is taking those classes then she will need this." Ovon said handing Shana a large bag. Shana unzipped the bag and took out a pink laptop. "This laptop has been fully customized for your every need Shana. 16 inch screen, it has the latest processing chip, it has a 500GB hard drive, the latest Window's fasta, and all the writing software you could ever want is in this computer."

"Oh my thank you so much Ovon!" Shana hugged him with excitement; her feet were off the ground as she was hanging off of Ovon with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's no problem princess, why don't you go show Matt around the city and have a good time, I still have some things I need to do here, we can later meet up and have some lunch and do some other things also." Ovon said.

"Ok we'll probably go see a movie then meet up with you later ok!" Shana said.

"It's a deal" Ovon said as he turned around and walked away. Shana took Matt by the hand and dragged him off into the city.

* * *

Kuroko had just teleported her self back into her dorm room. She laid on the floor flat on her belly and reached under her bed taking out some electronic equipment and other items and placed them into a bag she was carrying. Kuroko wanted to move quickly and stealthy for she did not want any one to find her at the moment. She was so focused on getting in and out that she did not even here the bathroom door open. "Oh Kuroko I didn't know you were back?" A voice surprised her. Kuroko jumped to the familiar voice and slammed her head on the wooden fame from under the bed.

Kuroko pulled her self from under the bed nursing the small knot she had received from just hitting her head. "G-good after noon Onee-sama." Kuroko said nervously for two reasons. First she did not want Mikoto to discover what was under her skirt, and second Mikoto was standing in front her sopping wet with just a bath towel wrapped around her. "What are you still doing here on a nice afternoon like this?"

Mikoto noticed Kuroko's strange behavior and sat down on her bed, Mikoto patted the spot next to her. "Come on, talk to your Onee-sama, I haven't heard from you in three day's, it get's kind'a lonely with out you around." She said.

Kuroko blushed and perverted thoughts were going through her mind, she wanted to burry her head in her Onee-sama's chest or feel all over her soft and delicate skin but restrained herself for multiple reasons'. She sat down next to Mikoto. "Sorry Onee-sama, I've been busy with Uiharu looking up some information in the Judgment database."

"Is it about Shana's sister?"

Kuroko looked away; she looked flustered for a minuet but was ok after a few seconds. "Yes I think the information we're looking in to and Shana-san's sister is related in one way. For a couple of days now normal level 0's have acquired strange powers and have been causing trouble around the city. Anti skill and Judgment personal have been arresting the individuals but not without taking serious harm."

"Is it like the level upper?" Mikoto asked shockingly.

"Not quite, the level upper started a person off as a level 1, but the powers the other people have acquired is that of a 3 of 4."

"And you think it's all coming from that book that Shena stole three years ago?"

"It has to be, we have no other leads to move on. Shena is using the book to give a normal person powers and using them to steer the attention towards the ones causing trouble away from her group. "

"That's sick!" Mikoto clenched her fist. "Shena's just using them as pawns and nothing else, she doesn't even care about if they get hurt or not."

"That why we're monitoring their movements as we speak and leaving the other trouble makers to other branches of Judgment; rests assure Onee-sama we at Judgment will put a stop to Shena-san's group."

Kuroko got up from her bed and grabbed the bag she was carrying earlier, she was about to teleport herself again when Mikoto grabbed her by her wrist. "Wait Kuroko, shouldn't you get that changed before you go?" Mikoto was pointing at Kuroko's skirt.

"O-onee-sama you knew?" Kuroko was stunned.

"Of course, the way you were walking when you came in here, your behavior towards me while I'm wearing nothing but a bath towel, and I can smell the faint smell of urine and powder coming from you." Mikoto said playfully poking Kuroko no top of her forehead. "I guess it must have happened when I electrocuted you the other day at the day care center."

"Onee-sama I-"

Mikoto placed her index finger across Kuroko's lip's shushing her. "Don't worry Kuroko; just let your Onee-sama take care of the rest ok!" She said softly. Kuroko was gently pushed down on the bed lying fully on her back. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." Mikoto said. She reached into Kuroko's bag and took a diaper, some wipes and powder. Kuroko was both excited and nervous at the same time to have the person she loved the most to be doing this kind of thing for her without even being asked or forced to do so. Mikoto untapped Kuroko's diaper and slid it from under her and wiped her lower area clean with the wipes, she then unfolded the diaper and motioned Kuroko to lift up her legs. Kuroko complied with her Onee-Sama's orders with out arguing and a fresh diaper was slid under her, after Mikoto dusted her roommate in powder she brought the diaper between her legs and taped it up tightly. "Their all better now!" Mikoto smiled fixing Kuroko's skirt so that the diaper would not show.

"Onee-Sama…" Kuroko was blushing.

Mikoto zipped up Kuroko's bag and placed it over the small girl's shoulders. "You'd better get going Uiharu-san is still waiting for you." Mikoto said checking her cell phone. "Yes I found you!" She cheered closing her cell phone and walked over to her closet and taking out another one of her school uniforms. "Today is that day I finally beat you!" She looked over and saw Kuroko still standing in the same place. "What's wrong Kuroko is their something else you need?"

Kuroko shook her head. "Thank you Onee-sama." Kuroko said meekly and teleported her self out of the room.


	7. The Kamijou Knight

It was later in the afternoon, Dr. Taylor was sitting at her desk tapping away on a keyboard on her computer. She was researching all the different cases of normal level 0's students suddenly gaining the gifts of esper abilities, and how Shena's underground group of level 3 or 4 esper's known as S.I.N was somehow related besides her having a book that gives supernatural abilities to a normal person. Dr. Taylor wondered why, if Shena had already figured out how to use the book, then why had she not shown herself yet or given some kind of sign that she has used the book on herself yet. Hundreds of questions were floating through Dr. Taylor's mind as she rattled her brain trying to figure out the questions she wanted answered.

Giving up for the moment Dr. Taylor pushed back the chair from the desk and picked up a small tea cup sitting right next to her, She took a sip of the now lukewarm tea letting the flavors of jasmine with the hint of lemon and honey dance on her tongue before she swallowed the tea . Dr. Taylor sat her cup down and stretched out her arms and legs to shake off the stiffness from her muscles since she had been sitting in that one spot for the last couple of hours, she gave her temples a gentle massage because she felt a headache coming along, and fatigue was starting to catch up to her after two weeks of constantly worrying about Shana.

Dr. Taylor just hoped that if Shana saw danger she would turn the other cheek and walk away, but no, that was not the Shana Aki she had known over the years, the Shana Aki that Dr. Taylor knows will get an idea in her head and will run with it without even thinking of the consequences and would keep on going until someone takes her down, but there aren't many people capable of doing so, except the people respects the most and would never use her powers against. Dr. Taylor was just grateful that no one had yet pushed Shana to get serious enough with her powers and really let loose on an unfortunate victim. She was ready to call it an afternoon when she heard a knock at her door so got up and walked over to go answer it.

Dr. Taylor looked through the doors peep hole and saw that is was Stiner and he was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a small stuffed animal along with a get well soon card, she stepped back to open the door. "Good afternoon Stiner, to whom do I owe the honor to?" She playfully greeted.

Stiner took off his cowboy like hat and pressed it against his chest. "Well good afternoon to you to Mrs. Julia, I heard that Shana got injured on the job, so I thought about comin' to see her."

"Shana is with Ovon right now. Although she is still a little banged up, she's doing a whole lot better now." Dr. Taylor responded.

"Well thats good to hear, when I heard she was hurt I dropped everything and came running as fast as possible, but I'm glad she's doing alright now, but how did she get hurt in the first place?"

"Shana got her injuries from one of Shena's people, a lady named Tiyumi Kireno infiltrated the school she was working at and tried to steal the school's funding, Shana's two friends from judgment also were working there at the time so that's how she was caught up in the middle of it all. In the end Shana went into the black wind state again and almost killed Tiyumi. "

"Again, that's the second time this month! What made her snap this time?" Stiner asked concerned

"She made friends with another level 5 girl named Misaka Mikoto, the same girl whom she helped catch that panty thief in the mall the other day. Tiyumi seriously injured the girl and Shana was unable to keep her emotions in check, so she ended up losing control again."

"Who was it that stopped her, was it Ovon?" Stiner asked.

"Yes, Ovon was the person that pulled Shana off of Tiyumi and snapped her out of the black wind state before she did anything too drastic." Dr. Taylor replied.

"Isn't their anything we can do for Shana, I mean we can't have her blowin' her top every time she gets a little angry can we? I mean she already has it hard enough with her disability and all." Stiner said with frustration.

"I wanted to avoid it, but in the end I had no choice, right now I have Shana wearing a bracelet that monitors her heart rate and emotions, if she were to get angry to a certain degree the bracelet will emit a small jolt strong enough to stop her before she enters the black wind state, the only drawback would be that the jolt could break her concentration and stop her from using her powers completely so if she were to get into trouble she would left defenseless."

Stiner sunk his head in pity. "So it's like a shock collar to keep her under control like one would do a wild dog?" He asked.

"Shana was one hundred percent OK with wearing the bracelet, she says if it will keep her from going into the black wind state in the first place then she would be willing to wear it. I did not force her to wear it; I just bought it up as a suggestion."

Stiner sighed deeply. "If that's what you have to do then I have no complaints, but still…"

"I know how you feel Stiner, but for now wearing that bracelet is for Shana's own good. Every time she enters the black wind state her body is forced to perform at its full capabilities without stopping, it's like if an athlete were to run a marathon at full speed nonstop, and that is literary physically impossible, the black wind state makes Shana do the impossible and that causes her body to become extremely weak afterwards." Dr. Taylor paused trying to catch her breath after talking for so long. "If this keeps up Shana could have major health complications when she gets older. Through the week I noticed that Shana has been eating and sleeping more lately, that must have been her body trying to conserve energy because the first few day's she stayed with me it seemed like getting out of bed was a chore for her, and the fact she used access energy scaring away Ovon's men away is not helping at all with her recovery."

Stiner chuckled a bit. "Sounds like you have a lot on your plate to deal with, that girl is way too stubborn for her own good, but if you ever need a hand just say so and I'll be here to help in any way that I can, I owe it to her father."

"Thanks Stiner, I'll be sure to call you if anything turns up." Dr. Taylor said letting Stiner out and closing the door behind her.

* * *

*CHOMP* "Garrrg!" The spikey haired boy yelled in pain from being assaulted with razor sharp teeth coming from a young girl with silver hair that wore a white nun's robe with gold lining.

"Touma you ate it didn't you." The young girl snarled with her mouth firmly clamped on top of the boys head.

"Ate what? I have no idea what you talking about!" The Touma asked trying to pry the girl's teeth out of his head.

"Touma don't act stupid, you ate the last pudding cup didn't you?" The girl pouted waving her fist in the air.

"That was my pudding cup in the first place Index, you ate all of your pudding cups and plus most of mine!" Touma said back. Index begins growling at Touma again, he backed away. "Umm…. Index-San?" Touma asked nervously backing away.

"Touma you Idiot!" *CHOMP*

"Garrrg!" Touma's screams echoed throughout the whole apartment. "Ok I'll go buy some more pudding cups just let go!" He screams. After Touma was able to pry himself from Index's fangs he high tailed it from his room leaving behind a trail of dust in his path. "SUCH MISFORUTUNE!"

* * *

Shana and Matt were walking down the streets of Academy City's shopping district doing a little window shopping; they went into a few stores and tried on lot of different clothes and hat's and other stuff. With Matt being from the country seeing the big city was a huge turn around for him, and Shana wanted him to experience firsthand what life in a city with 2.3 million people was like.

"So Matt how's the big city? Are you enjoying yourself?" Shana asked clinging to Matt's arm.

"Yeah but it's a little overwhelming right now, I'm not used to being around this many people." Matt looked tired he was dripping in sweat.

"Yeah it took me a while to get use to the city also, but once you get over all of the people the city can be a really fun place to live." Shana smiled.

"You know Shana's you've changed over these past three years, back when we were just kids even though you had your esper powers and your fighting skill's you would never venture in a place full of people, I would always have to drag you around with me."

"Yeah and when I got mad every time you did that, I would make you buy me something sweet to eat by either hitting you or using my powers." Shana snickered.

"Yeah I remember, so tell me are you still a glutton or have you grown out of that?" Matt joked.

Shana blushed. "S-Shut up you jerk!" Shana elbowed Matt in the stomach.

Matt snickered "I'm taking that as a yes then." He held his ribs in pain grunting.

"I take it you want to die then?" Shana flexed her fingers cracking her knuckles. Matt backed away as Shana walked closer. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forward. "Just for that little comment you made you're treating me to sweets, and it better be all I can eat you got it?" Shana demanded.

"What-!"

"Got a problem with that?" Shana glared.

"No I'll be happy to treat you Princess Shana." Matt said nervously.

Shana smiled back at Matt. "Thank you." She sung.

After walking a few more blocks Shana and Matt arrived to a cake shop that Uiharu had shown Shana in the past, she could just die for one slice of the stores famous strawberry short cakes as it was her favorite. "Free cakes all you can eat!" An employee yelled out, she was standing in front if the cake shop with coupons in her hands. "Free cake all you can eat!" She called out again.

The hearing of free food was like music to Shana's ears as she dragged Matt over to the employee. "How can I get free cake all I could eat?" Shana asked her eyes were glimmering like diamonds.

The employee first had a nervous look on her face the smiled back. "Well in order to get free sweets all you can eat, you have to be wearing something unusual." The employee explained.

"Something unusual?" Shana asked herself. "Come with me then!" Shana eagerly grabbed the employee by the hand and dragged her behind the ally.

A minute later both Shana and the employee came from behind the ally, both were blushing hard. "Here are your tickets, enjoy your time here." The employee said to Shana.

"Thank you." Shana blushed taking the tickets then walking back over to Matt.

"No way, how did you pull that off?" Matt had to think for a second. "No way, you didn't?" Matt looked Shana in the eyes but she wouldn't look back at him.

"Let's go!" Shana yanked Matt inside the shop.

Ten minutes later Matt sat there and watched as Shana had just cleaned her fourteenth plate of cake and was getting ready to get up for another. "Man Shana, how can eat all that sweet stuff and not get sick?" Matt asked surprised.

"My stomach works in different ways then other peoples do, so I'm able to eat an excessive amount of food and not get fat or sick." Shana responded. "Get me another strawberry short cake please." Shana asked.

"No way, I think you've had enough cake for a month!" Matt told her. "Anyways we really need to talk Shana." Matt sounded serious.

Shana saw the seriousness in Matt's eyes and asked "Talk about what?" She asked giving her full attention to Matt.

"It's about you living here, Shana I want you to leave thus city and come live with me and my parents!" Matt said. Shana gasped and was taken aback by the suddenty of Matt's words.

"What do you mean come live with you? Why would I do that?" Shana asked.

"Because you know my mom loves you, she's treated you like her own daughter since we were little and my dad is the reason most people refer to you as a princess because he's always treated you that way when your parents didn't because they were too busy working." Matt explained. "I know everything that's been going on with you and Shena and how you're getting yourself hurt because your still looking for her, and it's all thanks to that woman Dr. Taylor."

"Matt what are you trying to say?"

"Shena your older sister, she's somewhere in this city right?"

"Yeah she is, but what does that have to do with me coming to live with you?" Shana was starting to get loud raising her voice.

"Why the hell would Dr. Taylor bring you to this city if she knew that Shena was here and she also knows you're trying to find her?" Matt was getting loud also. "That woman, she doesn't give a damn about you, the only reason she's look after you is so she can get her greedy little hands on your parents insurance money." Matt yelled.

"Matt where is this all coming from, why are you saying this stuff?" Shana asked with her hands over her mouth.

"Because Shana, do you know how upset I was when I found out that you left the countryside with that women, when we were kids she hated you, she could not stand to be in the same room as you, and now all of the sudden when your parents died and Shena ran away she took over as your guardian, that's bull shit all the bitch wants is your money. I bet you Dr. Taylor was hoping you would get yourself killed trying to find Shena so she could have it easy for the rest of her life!"

"How dare you stay something like that, what gives you the right to talk bad about her?" Shana snapped. "Dr. Taylor took care of me for three years, she comforted me when I needed it. She taught me to be more independent and not rely on others too much. You don't know that crap I went through when I started having to wear diapers again, I was teased and bullied on a daily basis by both kids and adults, and on top of that I'm an esper, esper outside this city are considered freaks to normal people like yourself, but she defended me from those people and made me feel better about myself. "

"Damn it Shana can't you see that I'm trying to help you? Why can't you get it through your head that woman in only pretending to care about you-"

"Shut up!" Shana growled her eyes were glowing red, Shana's hair began flying up as wind began circling the table they were sitting at.

"Get mad at me all you want Shana, I care too much about you, to let you be used and killed by that wana-be quack doctor."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shana yelled, a violent flow of wind was blowing throughout the entire shop. "IF YOU EVER BAD MOUTH DR. TAYLOR AGAIN I'LL-" Shana suddenly felt a small jolt of electricity coming from the bracelet she was wearing which stopped the use of her power all together, and her eyes went back to normal also. Shana balled up her fist and punched Matt strait in the nose making him fall back in his chair. "Matt you jerk, I hate you!" Shana ran out of the shop crying.

"Shana wait!" Matt yelled holding his bloody nose.

* * *

"Ouch I think she broke the skin this time." Touma complained as he ran his hand under a water fountain trying the stop the little drops of blood coming from the bite mark on his hand caused by Index. "I really have to do something about Index biting me all the time; maybe next time I'll cover myself in hot sauce, and when the next Index bites me she'll feel the burn." Touma laughed evilly to himself, but then realized. "If I tasted good to Index, she would probably want to eat me." He said to himself.

"Hey babe what's shakin' want to go for some tea?" Touma Suddenly hears to what sounds like rowdy cheering, and to Kamijou Touma that could not be good for the victim or the people harassing the victim, because he knows a certain middle school girl who shoot's electricity from her finger tips and would not even think twice about frying those thugs.

Playing the role of a hero again Touma ran to the scene of seven boys standing over a small girl and she was crying. Touma clenched both of his fists and growled. "_Why is that girl crying? Did those bastards hurt her?"_ Touma's blood begin to boil over but he knew he could not rush in there and try and fight seven guys alone and come out of it in one piece. He first calmed down first and walked over to the crowd and got a good look at the girls face. "_That's the girl who was in the mall with biri biri that other day when they were attacked by those powerful esper's." _He said to himself.

"Hey sweetie why don't you come with us, we'll make you feel a whole lot better and beat up the jerk that made you cry." One of the boys spoke putting his arm around Shana's shoulder.

"Beat it, I'm really not in the mood for all this right now!" Shana said slapping the boys arm from off of her. She tried to walk away but was grabbed by the hand.

"Hey now don't be that way, we just want to show you a good time, then maybe we can head back to my room and you can show me a good tim-" Before the thug could finish his sentence Shana had blown the boy back using her power slamming him into a vending machine.

"I said I'm not in the mood!" Shana said fiercely.

"You little bitch what the hell do you think you're doing?" Another boy ran at Shana with his fist balled up ready to hit her, but his fist was stopped by a strong gust of wind blowing the opposite direction. Shana looked at the boy and blew him high in the sky, so high that the fall would have killed him if he had not landed in a tree hitting the branches on the way down before hitting the ground.

Shana surrounded her entire body with wind and cracked her knuckles. "Next!" She taunted. "I'm in a really foul mood at the moment, so if you want to live to see prison in a couple of years then get lost!" She yelled. Suddenly Shana felt someone grab her by the arm and the wind surrounding her body disburse.

"I'm really sorry about all of this!" Touma said bowing his head. "You see my little sister really hates to be touched by other people and sometimes she loses control of her power." He laughed nervously.

"_That's the boy who saved Misaka-sempai and me from that plant type esper from the mall the other day."_ Shana was able to recognize Touma from the mall, and she knew he was trying to help her and played the role accordingly. "Onii-chan that scary boy over there touched me so I accidentally used my powers and hurt him." Shana had her arms wrapped around Touma's waist and she was pointing at the first boy she had thrown into the vending machine.

"You think we're going to by that little sister crap with all that shit she was just talkin', think again!" Yet another boy yelled this time he was holding a metal pipe and the other four boys were holding knives and sticks and such.

"Crap this is bad!" Touma said fearfully but still braced himself for a fight until Shana stepped in front of him.

"Hey what are you doing, it's dangerous get back?" Touma said to Shana.

"I've had just about all I can take from these losers, and playing the scared little girl role just does not sit right with me." Shana said gathering wind in her hands when suddenly the bracelet emitted another jolt of electricity breaking her focus and stopping the use of her power. "_What the, not again…. What just happened?_" Shana asked herself when one of the boys ran up on the side of her. The boy swung a broom stick her Shana, she was barely able to dodge. Shana countered by throwing a punch, but surprisingly her fist was caught by the boys. "_What's wrong with me? Why are my movements so slow and why am I so out of breath already?" _Shana braced herself to get hit.

"Let go of her!" Touma roared planting his right fist into the boy's face knocking his two front teeth out, he began rolling on the ground screaming in pain blood was leaking from his mouth.

The other four thugs ran at Touma and Shana at once. Shana threw her leg out tripping the boy closes to her making him fall on his face, she planted her knee in the boys back and grabbed the weapon he had and gave it to Touma. "I hope you know how to fight?" She told him. Shana delivered two fatal strikes on the fallen boy's shoulders making his arms unusable.

Touma ran forth swinging the weapon he hand at hand. Two of the boys came at him at the same time wielding metal pipes. Touma threw his weapon hitting the one of the boys in the face making him drop his weapon. Touma came up close and delivered a brutal uppercut to the boy's chin, his feet left the ground as he flew back.

The second boy caught Touma in his ribs with the pipe, Touma fell sideways in pain but stopped himself from hitting the ground by using his right arm. The boy was about to swing again but suddenly felt intense pain coming from his shoulder, he turned around and saw Shana. The boy reached out and grabbed her by the throat attempting to strangle the girl, but she poked his other arm making it go numb causing him to let go of her. Touma tapped the boy on his shoulder, and when he turned around it was lights out. The last boy holding a long cleaving knife charged at Touma ready to end his life. Touma dodged swing after swing from the jagged blade waiting for the right moment to counter when he found himself backed into a wall with nowhere to go. The boy lunged at Touma ready to end his life when a surge of blue electricity came from nowhere and struck the boy down. While still on the ground the boy reached for his knife when a gun was put up to his temple.

"Don't move kid, it ain't worth it!" The man holding the gun said. The boy gave up begging for his life.

"Ovon, Misaka-sempai." Shana said happily as she fell over but was cough by Touma.

* * *

Minutes later all Seven thugs were handcuffed and loaded in the back of an Anti-Skill's truck, Ovon was talking to one of the officers while Mikoto was sitting on a bench and Shana had her head resting Mikoto's her lap, Touma had just finished talking to another one of the Anti-Skill officer telling him that Shana was being harassed and he was just passing by and went to go help out, Touma was scolded and was told next time wait for an official to do the hero work and just let go with a slap on the wrist. Shortly Touma returned to the girls with can's soda's in his hands. "Stupid machine took my 1000 yen bill." He muttered to himself.

"Shana are you going to be ok." Mikoto asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Shana responded weakly.

Mikoto then turned her attention towards Touma as he handed her, her favorite drink coconut ginger soda. "Thanks for saving her." Mikoto said, she looked up to see Touma grinning to himself. "What?" She asked blushing.

"It's nothing." Touma smirked. "I just never thought I'd ever hear you say thank you. I mean every time we see each other you're always shooting lighting at me trying to beat me at some stupid fight."

"Well you did beat me in our first fight so what do you expect?" Mikoto yelled.

"I never touched you, and you were the one who attacked me first because I stopped you from frying those thugs, and plus I take a point not to beat up on little girls, especially when they walk around wearing diapers." Touma said smartly.

"I really hope you're talking about her!" Mikoto growled pointing down at Shana.

"No I'm talking about little miss rail gun who was wearing a wet diaper that last time I saw her."

Mikoto's hair began sparking. "I see, so you want to die then!" She yelled ready to zap Touma when he placed his right hand on top of Mikoto's head stopping the flow of electricity coursing through her body.

"Don't forget she's lying on your lap, or do you plan on zapping her too." Touma asked making Mikoto stop.

"Your Kamijou Touma right?" Ovon asked walking up to the two.

"Yes I am." Touma responded.

"I'm going to need you to come with me, and you too Misaka Mikoto." Ovon said.

"What for and how do you know us!" Mikoto asked.

"I can either be your best friend because both of you know Shana, or I can be your worst enemy because I can bring up enough charges to put both of you away for a very long time." Ovon said. "Kamijo Touma I have word to be leave that you are harboring an illegal alien in you dorm room, and Misaka Mikoto I can send in a report for all the collateral damage you've caused this city."

"What do you want from us and how do you know Shana?" Mikoto demanded.

"It's about her sister, sense you too are involved with Shana I just thought you would like to know what kind of trouble you two are getting yourselves into, and also about that nun staying at your dorm room Kamijou Touma, I think she maybe in danger."

"What Index? Tell me what you know!" Touma demanded.

"I'll explain everything, but I need you two to come with me now, or I can have you two picked up from a jail cell, its your choice." Ovon said sternly. In the end both Touma and Mikoto fallowed Ovon back to his truck and were driven off into the city.


	8. Pain and comfort

Matt slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a bright yellow ceiling with blurred vision. "What the…. Where the hell am I?" Matt asked looking around the room he was in. "What is all of this?" He picked up one of many stuffed animals that was lying around the room he was in, there were so many that one could not walk strait without stepping on one of them.

"Oh my prince, your awake, are you hurt?" A small girl asked placing her hand on top of Matt's forehead.

Matt's vision was now clear as he took a good look at the girl, she had dark brown hair that was in two small pig tales on each side of her head, she was wearing a long beaded necklace that could be wrapped around her neck twice, and also wore a pink ball gown dress with a tiara on her head.

"You!" Matt pointed at the girl. "You're that girl who knocked me out with her voice. I remember now, Ovon punched me after he found out I made Shana cry and you ran to help me after he left, you started singing then suddenly I blacked out!"

"Yes princess Mio has been a bad girl, but I hope her prince isn't too upset with her." Mio looked teary eyed at Matt.

Matt looked away. "I won't be mad with you if you tell me where I am and why you brought me here." He said smiling at Mio.

"She brought you here because I asked her too." Another woman walked into the room. "Good work Mio I knew you wouldn't let me down." The woman hugged the small girl.

Matt was shocked to see a woman who looked like an older version of Shana. "No way, you're Shena aren't you?" Matt asked.

"Aww, now don't tell me you forgot my face just after three years Matt, do I really look all that different, am I more of a woman now?" Shena teased pressing her breast together making Matt blush.

"No!" Mio ran up to Matt hugging him. "Shean-onee-sama he's my prince, mine, and I won't even let you have him!" Mio pouted rubbing her cheek against Matt's chest.

"Well would you look at that Matt, looks like you have a cute little admirer and she's a princess." Shena teased again.

"Shena why are you doing all of this?" Matt asked. "Please tell me why you stole that book three years ago and abandoned Shana like you did, don't you know she's been suffering because of that?"

Shena scoffed. "I trained my little sister to be strong when she was a kid, so if Shana's still crying because I left her three years ago then she's still not ready."

"Please Shena just go and talk to her, if Shana were to just see you then maybe she would stop doing all the crazy things she's being doing." Matt pleaded with Shena, but she just turned her nose in the air. "Stop acting like you don't care!" Matt grabbed Shena by her shirt and glared at her. "She's your sister damn it your suppose to love her!"

"Yes you're right, she's my sister, my dear sweet little sister, and I do care for her, more than you think!" Shena delivered a fatal strike into Matts gut; he fell over coughing up a mixture of vomit and his own blood. "You should know that it's rude to man handle a lady, I think I taught you better than that!" She balled up her fist ready to strike Matt again.

"Shena-onee-sama please stop!" Mio cried shielding Matt from Shena. "If you hit him again he'll die, please don't kill Mio's prince!" Shena backed away.

Matt slowly rose to his feet holding his stomach. "If you do care then why are you doing all of this, was it for the power that book has?"

"That's part of the reason, but I didn't bring you here to talk about me, I brought you here to make an offer with you."

"What kind of offer?"

"Do you hate Julia?" Shena asked.

"Yes, I hate the woman with all my soul!" Matt growled.

"Well then what if I gave you the power, would you get rid of her for me? She might become a bother for me in the future."

"Gladly, I'll be more than happy to kill that bitch for you Shena." Matt had a psychotic look on his face.

"Ok but first before I allow you to kill Julia there someone I need you to pick up, this will be your first task."

"Anything, I'll do anything just give me the power to wipe Julia off the face of this world."

"Good yet another willingly follower!" Shena snickered. Out of nowhere a large book appeared in Shena's hands. She began reading from its pages, soon Matt's entire body was engulfed in a bright white light and he began laughing psychotically. "Matt welcome to S.I.N."

* * *

Shana woke up a few hours later, she sat up in a large bed three times her size and looked around the room she had been sleeping in, the room looked like a hotel suit, looking down at herself Shana was just wearing a men's over large t-shirt and her diaper.

Shana then felt weak again and was no longer able to keep herself up and flopped her head back down on the soft pillow she was lying on. "_What's wrong with me, why do I feel so weak, am I sick or something?" _Shana shifted her body through the sheets and realized that her diaper was completely soaked and was probably on the verge of leaking, but she did not have the strength to move one bit to change herself. The door suddenly opened and Julia stepped through carrying Shana's supply bag. Shana lifted her head to speak but her voice was gone at the moment.

Julia saw that Shana was now woke and rushed over to her. "Shana thank goodness you woke up, are you ok?" She asked. "No sorry, don't try and speak even if you can, you need to conserve what little energy you have left." Julia told Shana. "And with that look on your face you can probably use a fresh diaper also." She smiled removing the covers from over Shana's body. Julia lifted up the shirt that Shana was wearing past her belly button then reached for her diapers tabs ripping them from the diapers plastic material. She then took a couple of baby wipes and began wiping Shana's front and back areas clean, then took Julia the sodden diaper rolled it up and placed it to the side. Next Julia took out a clean diaper, one that Shana was not too pleased with. The diaper was babyish looking with pink lining across the flaps and down the middle with cutesy cartoon characters printed on the front. "I'm kind of glad you aren't able to speak at the moment, that way I won't get a headache with your complaining on how babyish this diaper looks, but I think it will look cute on you." Julia smirked sliding the diaper under the girls bottom; Shana just gave off a weak glare. Next the baby powder was used, and a vast amount was sprinkled on to Shana's diaper area then the diaper was tapped up. "There you should feel a little better now." Julia patted the front of Shana's diaper making the plastic material give off a crinkling sound.

"Th-ank..you" Shana managed to weakly say then began coughing violently afterwards.

Julia let out a sigh. "I told you not to try and speak, but then when do you ever listen to what I have to say?" She laughed trying to get Shana to stop coughing; she continued to pat the girls back until her coughing seized. "Ok now, ready to go for round two?"

Shana looked up at Julia with curiosity. _"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"_ She look over and saw Julia holding what looked like to be a large baby bottle filled with a white liquid, Shana then had a horrified expression on her face and was about to try and speak again when Julia cut her off.

"Once again before you try to resist and I have to result into force feeding this bottle please let me explain." Julia spoke. "This bottle is filled with cream soup your favorite, we need to get some kind of nutrients into your body so you can get better faster, and plus this bottle is laced with special proteins to help you get back on your feet." She explained.

Shana let out a soft groan as she allowed her head to be lifted into Julia's lap, she brought the bottle up to Shana's mouth and allowed her to easily latch onto the bottle and sip the warm soup from the bottle. Shana closed her eyes and relaxed her body as Julia ran her fingers through the girls soft hair, the soup tasted good as Shana drank it from the position she was lying in, it seemed comforted her even more.

Shana was drained of all energy because what started off as a good day ended in a disaster when her child hood friend insulted Julia a person who she considers a mother to her, and plus she was attacked by seven thugs and could barely defend herself from them, if not for Touma stepping in when he did Shana knew she would be in real trouble.

"I head what happened with you hand Matt today, I'm sorry that happened." Julia spoke; she looked down at Shana to see her reactions before continuing. "When he saw me, he lashed out at me calling me all sorts of names, saying 'I don't deserve your forgiveness and I needed to die', Ovon lost his temper and gave him a black eye before leaving him at R.L. headquarters." Shana then clenched her fist, her whole body was shaking with a mixture of anger but at the same time she was still worried about Matt's well being. "Matt was right though and I don't blame him for being mad at me. I use to hate you, I hated you to the point where I once tried to kill you, after all your parents as famous as they were had their faults, they were responsible for the death for my older sister who was their assistant in an experiment they knew was dangerous. I wanted revenge so I tried to take your life using medicines to let them see how it feels for them to lose someone important to them. Luckily your big sister Shena and Matt was there to stop me, Shena was about to kill me when you stopped her, you smiled at me and begged me to forgive your parents and you apologized for them. That's when I decided to get rid of my hatred towards you and your parents and realized that my sister died happy as your parent's assistant. That's also why I decided to stand by you and take on the role as your guardian when you had no one else to turn to, I wanted to atone for my sins for nearly taking the life of a sweet girl like yourself. Shana you're the reason why I'm still here and not dead or behind bars and for that I love you and will do anything to protect you no matter what the cause." Shana finished the bottle of soup and snuggled up closer to Julia and laid there until she fell back asleep.

* * *

In the next room over, Ovon was sitting in a sofa chair while Touma and Mikoto were sitting on a couch across the room from him. A huge metal shackle kept Touma's right wrist connected to Mikoto left wrist making the railgun's powers nulled out at the moment.

"Sorry if I'm being too rough with you two, the reason why I don't have any kids is because I don't know how to deal with them." Ovon spoke.

"That's not my damn problem!" Mikoto exploded. "Tell me why the hell you brought us here in the first place, a-and why you have me stuck to this idiot?" Mikoto blushed pointing to Touma who was getting slightly annoyed.

"I cuffed you two together because Kamijou-san has an unusual ability to cancel out any eper power, and with you Misaka-san being a level 5 like Shana I don't want to take any risks, so as long as you are touching him you can't use your ability."

Mikoto really blew this time. "What do you mean take a risk? First you threaten to send us both to jail if we didn't come with you, and then you bring us to this shady hotel room and cuff and boy and a girl together, do you know how immoral that is? What if one of us has to use the bathroom or something, what will you do about that?"

Ovon was starting to get impatient with all of Mikoto's yelling and sighed throwing his palm over his eye. "Well maybe I can have Julia help you into one of Shana's personal supplies so you could just go when or where ever you like, that should solve your problem."

A vain popped out in Mikoto's forehead. "You must really want to die old man? Saying something like that to a girl could be considered sexual harassment you know?" Mikoto stood up trying to make her way over to Ovon, but Touma pulled her back down on the couch.

"Hey will you calm down, right now we're in no condition to try and fight, don't forget this guy has a gun." Touma told Mikoto.

"Don't worry I wouldn't waste a bullet on you kids, but yes please calm down little girl, and I'm pretty sure that's not a way a lady should be acting. I thought all girls from Tokiwadai Middle School were supposed to be Ojou-sama's." Ovon asked.

"Not this one." Touma joked. "She's a tomboy and I think she only got in to her school was because of her abilities and nothing else."

"What?" Mikoto yelled. "I am very lady like you jerk off."

"You see what I mean?" Touma smirked at Ovon then turned his attention back towards Mikoto. "Ok then, what kind of lady wears shorts under her skirts, stands in front of a convenience store to just read free manga, and ambushes a poor student like me on a daily basis just to win some stupid fight!"

"That's…." Mikoto had steam seeping from her head and her face was red. "How in the hell do you know all this stuff about me? A-are you stocking me or something?" She pointed blushing.

"No!" Touma threw his left hand up in defense. "I have to pass your dorm to get to the supermarket so I see you all the time."

"So you really know a lot about me?" Mikoto was real fidgety now. "What else do you know about me or the things I do?" She looked deeply into Touma's eyes making him blush.

Touma turned his head away facing the wall next to him; he was totally surprised by Mikoto's response from his last comment, but then spoke his mind. "Your violent, short tempered, and reckless, but you have a good heart and that's what I like about you." He said lowly making Mikoto blush harder.

Ovon cleared his throat loudly making both teens jump. "I'm glad to see you two showing your love for one another, but can we please talk about the reason I brought the two of you here in the first place? If both of you cooperate with me, then I'll book you a privet room for the two of you after we're done talking.

"What, it's not like that!" Mikoto shouted.

"Yeah what she said!" Touma agreed.

"About your little roommate Kamijou-san!" Ovon cut the both of them off. "I think she may be in danger."

"You told me that once before but what do you mean, who's after Index?" Touma asked.

"Shana's older sister Shena." Ovon responded. "She escaped to Academy City three years ago after stealing a very dangerous book and now she's using it for dangerous proposes."

"You mean the book that will give a level 0 the powers of a level 3 or 4 right?" Mikoto asked.

"Correct Misaka-san, the book Shena currently has in her possession does have the power to give a level 0 the powers of a level 3 or 4 esper." Ovon responded. "But what I want to know is how the book works, it goes beyond any kind of science." Ovon pondered.

"_He's right about that, this book sounds like it has a lot to do with magic. "_Touma thought to _himself_. "_I wonder if Index would know about it?" He _asked himself again. **"**_Then wait a minute why would they want to kidnap Index? Could it be they want to use the other 103,000 grimores that are inside of Indexes head, if so then….." _ Touma then began to get worried.

"Kamijou-san please tell me the location of where the books are being hidden so I can have my men guard them." Ovon pleaded. "We can't let Shena get her hands on those book whatever they may be, there's no telling what she'll do with that kind of power."

"She'll destroy herself!" Touma jerked up brining Mikoto up along with him. "Look Ovon-san I can't really go into any details, but the books that Index has are very dangerous, if a normal person were to read one word off its pages then their brains would be destroyed!"

"What kind 'a nonsense are you spouting now, how could a book do all of that?" Mikoto looked at Touma like he was crazy.

"You guys just said that Shana's sister has some kind of book that could give esper abilities to a level 0 like myself, so how is it hard to believe that what I'm saying is true."

"That is true." Ovon said. "Ok Kamijou-san just tell me where the books are located."

"I can't tell you where they are located, but as long as Index is safe Shena won't be able to find the books."

"Ok I'm heading to your dorm room right now to get her, you two wait here." Ovon said.

"What, no I'm coming with you!" Touma said.

"Out of the question, this is dangerous and I'm not about to get you two more involved with this problem more than I already have." Ovon shouted. "Shena is ruthless and will do anything to get her way, it's the reason why Shana is suffering so much right now, and I won't put you kids at risk."

"But Index won't just go with anyone, let me come so I can explain everything to her."

"We won't hurt her, but if she resist we'll use force if necessary to bring her here." Ovon looked at Touma coldly.

Touma glared back Ovon and balled up his fist. "What did you just say, your going to use force on a girl?"

"I'll apologize to you in advance, but when you've seen the shit I've seen through the years, you do what has to be done no matter what!"

"Then you're no better than the people who are trying to kidnap Index!" Touma growled. "If she has even one scratch on her I swear I'll beat the living crap out of you!"

Ovon turned his back towards the two teens. "Do me a favor and don't tell Shana about our discussion, it will make her want to chase after her sister even more." He said before leaving the room.

"DANM IT!" Touma yelled punching the wall on the side of him with his left arm.

Mikoto could only watch helplessly as Touma took out his anger on the wall, but in the state she was in now she was just a normal teenage girl thanks to Touma's mysterious right hand. Mikoto couldn't watch anymore. "That's enough stop it." She said, but Touma kept punching the wall until his fist were turning red. "I said stop it!" She grabbed Touma's left hand and held it against her chest. "I Know how it feels to be helpless, how it feel's to have someone who's close to you in danger and not being able to do anything about it." Mikoto looked into Touma's eyes. "Please calm down and let's try to work things out, I'm here for you."

Touma slid down the wall sinking on to the floor taking Mikoto down with him. "You're right, thank you Misaka."

"Just call me Mikoto, stupid Touma." Mikoto said lowly as she took Touma's head and placed it in her lap.

"You don't mind if I say like this do you?" Touma asked.

Mikoto shook her head. "Take all the time you need, right now this is all I can do for you."

"Well I'm glad you got him to calm down Misaka-san." Julia said walking into the room both teens then looked up at her. "Kamijou-san I know this may be hard, but I ask that you do not hate Ovon, he's really is a good person that tries way too hard, and because of that he can rub people the wrong way."

"You!" Mikoto pointed. "You're Shana's doctor…err Dr. Taylor right?"

"Please call me Julia." She smiled. "You see the reason why Ovon is so desperate to help Shana is because he was the person who sent her parents on that excavation to find that book in the first place. He knew it was dangerous but paid them an exceptional amount of money, once Shana's parents found out what the book was able to do then of course they were willing to do it, but sadly they never came back. Ovon blamed himself for the deaths of Shana's parents and soon after he left Shana's home town, but he has been supporting her financially for all these years, it's how I've been taking care of her. I kept in contact with Ovon and sent him monthly reports on how she was doing."

"Then what about when she loses control of her power like she did in the mall and at the daycare?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes I also included in the reports all the times she has gone into the black wind state."

"Including the two times here in Academy City how many times has Shana gone into the black wind state?" Mikoto asked.

"The incident at the daycare center would make it the fourth time she's gone into the black wind state. In another city Shana was in the store with me while it was being robbed, I told Shana no hero antics and just let the police handle it, one of the robbers guns went off and the bullet hit me in the shoulder, I lost consciousness do to shock and that's when she lost control and destroyed the entire store using her power. After telling Ovon about that incident he recommended I bring her here to Academy City, he figured that if Shana was around other espers like herself it would help her gain better control of her powers, Ovon is also paying for the special school Shana will transfer to in the fall."

"But why bring her here? If you guys know that her sister is somewhere in this city then you had to have known that Shana would want to go look for her" Touma spoke up.

"Please understand it's a risk we had to take, Misaka-san you've seen first-hand how destructive Shana's powers are, if she kept going berserk outside the city the police would want her arrested, at least in this city they will know that she has a mental dysfunction and she is currently going through a process to control it."

"Then the school she will be going to is going to help her with her problem?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes hopefully it will, and I have Ovon to thank for it."

Touma turned his head facing Mikoto's stomach. "I still want to knock the mess out of that Ovon guy, but it seem's like Shana needs his and our help even more, the next time she goes into the black wind state I can use my right hand to stop her."

"Oh here we go again!" Mikoto yelled. "You're always sticking your nose into other people affairs when they don't ask for it."

"But if Shana need's help then I just can't ignore that, and plus the person trying to kidnap Index is the same person she's looking for, so why shouldn't I try and help?"

"First thing!" Julia cut the fighting couple off. "I wouldn't recommend anyone going near Shana when she's in the black wind state because she's known to attack anybody in the sight whether there friend or foe. Second Shana could snap your arm in two if you're hit with one of her fatal strikes, and third Ovon told you two not to get involved, I don't care if you beat the strongest level 5 in the city." She pointed at Touma. "Or if you defeated an AIM burst monster made up of 10,000 brains." She then pointed at Mikoto. "Shana's power is on a whole different level when she gets serious." Julia paused for a second then continued again. But if you think that Shana is scary when she's in the black wind state, then try crossing the line with me and we'll see who's really scary!" Julia cracked her knuckles.

Both Mikoto and Touma laughed nervously.

* * *

Back at Uiharu's dorm Kuroko was sleeping soundly on Uiharu bed while Uiharu herself was still typing on the computer looking up more information on S.I.N. She had found some reliable information telling that all the people causing mischief with there new found powers were approached by a beautiful woman with black hair, then blacked out having no memories after seeing her.

Resting for the moment Uiharu stood up from her desk and poured herself some tea, she then sat on the floor next to her bed finally being able to relax after working countless hours thanks to Kuroko threating her with an embarrassing photo.

There was a sudden knock at the door, with her cup still in her hand Uiharu got up to answer it, as soon as the door was opened a masked person jumped out and let out a loud roar, Uihaur jumped back spilling her hot tea on the masked person making the person stumble back and falling into a bucket of water making a big splash. The mask came off the persons face. "S-Saten-san, what are you doing, are you ok?" Uiharu asked.

"Are you still that mad at me that you throw hot tea on me Uiharu?" Satan asked.

"That's because you jumped out and surprised me!" Uiharu said back.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok young lady?" The janitor came running. "I was mopping the hallway and left my bucket in the middle of the floor, I hope you aren't hurt?"

"I'm fine just very wet." Saten responded.

"Well I'm glad you're not hurt and sorry about that again." The janitor said.

"Saten-san hurry we need to get you inside before you catch a cold." Uiharu pulled Satan into her room.

* * *

Saten shortly emerged from the bathroom with a large drying towel wrapped around her body and another on her head for her hair. "Thanks for the bath Uiharu so how are my clothes?"

"There still damp so I hung out to dry on my balcony, but sense it's getting dark outside they won't get dry, so I guess you'll be staying here for the night." Uiharu smiled handing some folded up articles of clothing to Saten.

Saten looked at the clothes dis-pleasingly "Uiharu you're joking right, please tell me this is some kind of a joke?" Satan asked holding up not only a small shirt but also one of Kuroko's diapers.

"But Satan-san you can't sleep in wet clothes or underwear nor can you sleep without any on, you'll catch a cold." Uiharu slowly approached Saten grinning evil with a pair a hand cuffs in her hand.

"What are the hand cuff's for?" Satan asked.

"Hmm! To keep you from fighting too much."

"No Uiharu stay back I warning you!" Satan back away nervously, thrashing could be heard around the dorm room and then a scream. "Noooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Back at the hotel Julia had ordered room service for Touma and Mikoto. Mikoto was eating her food ok, but looked over and saw the Touma was not eating his though. "You're not hungry?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm starving but, I can't hold chop sticks with my left hand, such misfortune." Touma sunk his head low.

"Geez you're a man, stop whining about every little thing!" Mikoto picked up Touma's chopsticks scooped up some rice and brought them to his mouth.

"Wait what are you doing?" Touma backed away as far as the shackle would let him.

"Stupid I'm feeding you sense you can't feed yourself." Mikoto blushed. Touma opened his mouth allowing Mikoto to feed him, the whole time they were both blushing.

Julia quietly walked back into the room with a distressed look on her face; she took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the shackle freeing the both of them. "Kamijou-san I want to you keep calm." Julia said. "When Ovon got to your dorm room it looked light a fight had taken place and Index was nowhere to be found." Touma's eyes went blank as he let of a gasp. "Please I ask of you, before you go out there and do anything rash please wait for Ovon to come back so we can figure out what to do next."

Touma didn't respond, he just stood up and walked to the door but was grabbed by Mikoto. "Let go!" He demanded.

"Where are you going?" Mikoto asked looking down.

"That's none of your business now let go!" Touma snatched away from Mikoto making her stumble back.

Touma reached for the door knob when a bolt of electricity came flying at him, but was stopped by his right hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing Misaka?" Touma glared.

"Stopping an Idiot." Mikoto's whole body was sparking. "Do you even know where Index-san is, you won't find her searching randomly!"

"I don't care I'm going to find her, so don't get in my way!" Touma yelled.

"So is that what you're into, girls who wear nun's robes? Is she that important that you're willing to bulldoze past me to get to her." Mikoto fell to her knees and started crying.

Touma's face soften up after seeing the tough as nails railgun being reduced to a crying girl because of him. He walked over to her "Misaka I'm so sorry."

"Don't look at me!" Mikoto turned away from Touma.

"Misaka but I…."

"Kamijou-san, no girl wants the person they love to see their crying face." Julia spoke placing her hand on his shoulder.

Touma bent down and hugged Mikoto from the back. "Miskak I 'm really am sorry, please forgive me." Touma continued hugging Mikoto.

"Stupid I said call me Mikoto." Mikoto said as she kept crying.


	9. Reunion

"There now all finished!" Shana exclaimed happily tinkering with the bracelet on her wrist. Somewhere in the middle of the night Shana had regained her strength feeling better than ever after sleeping for over twelve hours strait. Feeling a little rusty Shana did some midnight exercises that included push-up's, sit-up's, jumping jacks, two hundred midair kicks with each leg, and another hundred punches against a phonebook stuck to the wall. Shana then decided to mess with the bracelet on her wrist to find out why it activated while she was trying to fight off those thugs from the park before she was saved by Touma.

After several minutes of tinkering, Shana was able to adjust the pulse monitor to a point where she could get angry and still be able to maintain control over her power, but would still activate if she was close enough to going into the black wind state.

Shana then walked into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. She felt very refreshed as the warm water trickled down her body enjoying the first shower she had, had in the last two days. After stepping out of the shower Shana wrapped a bath towel around her body and reached for the door handle when suddenly the door flew open and a certain half asleep spikey haired boy walked in on her.

Touma's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Ummm?" He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "Sorry wrong bathroom." Shana blushed and screamed at the top of her lungs activating her power, a giant twister formed around her body. "Oh crap! Hey wait don't freak out!"

"And why shouldn't I, didn't anyone teach you how to knock?" Shana screamed shooting a twister at Touma; the twister was soon blocked with his right hand. Shana then ran up and kneed Touma in the face; he stumbled back holding his nose when he bumped into Mikoto.

"Such Misfortune!" Touma cried as Mikoto delivered a brutal thunder punch to his face knocking him out cold.

"You can just lay there and die you pervert!" Mikoto said giving Touma a kick to the ribs afterwards; she then turned to Shana who was still snarling mad looking like she still wanted to kill Touma. Mikoto just smiled and walked over to Shana and lightly flicked her on the forehead snapping her back to reality. "I think you better put something on before you catch a cold or have an accident."

"Ok" Shana nodded obediently. She went over to her bag and took out a fresh diaper and some powder, Shana looked over and saw Mikoto starring at one of her diapers. "You want to try one on again?" Shana joked.

"Don't even joke about something like that!" Mikoto blushed.

"It's ok I won't tell, I know you like cute thing's Misaka-sempai and this is your favorite mascot, I know these would look good on you." Shana teased waving the diaper in front of her.

"I said knock it off, and hurry up and put your diaper on before you end up having to take another shower!" Mikoto blushed and stormed off.

"Yes sempai." Shana answered back in a cheeky manner. She then took the diaper and fully unfolded it; she then sat down in the middle of the diaper and laid back. She took the baby powder and unscrewed the cap and applied it in the right places, lastly Shana bought the diaper up between her legs and up to her waist, she worked at the flaps of the diaper and undid the tapes then stuck them to the diapers plastic material keeping it in place. Shana then walked back over and rummaged through the bag Julia had packed for her and took out some clothes being an orange dress and some black leggings which she slipped on in under a second.

Shana walked over to the bed that Mikoto was lying on. "I take it you're feeling much better?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes I am thanks for asking." Shana replied back looking around. "Where are Dr. Taylor and Ovon, I don't see them here."

"They left to go look for you friend Matt; apparently he never came back to RL headquarters the other day."

"What Matt's missing? Oh no this is my fault I shouldn't have hit him!" Shana began to panic.

"Shana calm down, I'm sure they'll fine him so don't worry."

"No I have to go look for him, Matt's not use to the city and he's all alone."

Mikoto grabbed Shana by her arm and pulled her down towards the bed. "First tell how do you plan in finding him? It's still the middle of the night and he could be sleeping in a hotel right now while you're trying to do random searches all over the city, and plus if your caught outside at time you'll be taken in by Anti skill."

Shana took a deep breath and lay back on the bed next to where Mikoto was sitting. "I'm sorry, he's my child hood friend and he really cares for me, that's why now that I'm calm I can understand why he said those things about Dr. Taylor, everything he said was true."

"You like him don't you?" Mikoto smirked.

Shana blushed. "Well Ummm…." She sheepishly looked away.

"I know that face from anywhere, you do like him!" Mikoto teased.

"Well the only reason I make that face is because you always make it when you're around Mr. Spikey hair, so you must like him Misaka-sempai."

"What, no I don't like him like that!" Mikoto denied.

"Come on, you can't lie to me Misaka-Sempai." Shana giggled." I can feel the electricity that pours from your body in the wind every time you're around him, it's nervous and love-struck energy."

"What do you mean you feel the electricity that pours from my body?"

"My power is not just control over the wind, I can also manipulate the air and oxygen around us, but I can only do that if I really let loose with my power!" Shana explained. "And because of that I also know about Shena Kidnapping that boy's friend, Index was it?"

Mikoto let out a loud gasp. "How did you find out about that?"

"You see the wind and air around us is in tuned with my five senses, I was able to hear the whole conversation thanks to the sound waves that were in the air."

"Sounds waves in the air?" Mikoto asked.

"Think about it like this Misaka sempai, theirs air all around us because we breathe it in, and when we speak sound waves leaves a person's mouth and flows through the air and into another person's ears, my ability allows me to hear sounds waves that float in the air from up to fifty meters."

"Wow that's amazing!" Mikoto stated.

"That's not all, with my power I can also see wind patterning's something that the naked eye can't see, I can use the wind to feel a person's emotions and tell if their excited or upset, and I can smell scents that flow through the air."

"Wow as expected of a fellow level 5." Mikoto smiled. "But then you must have heard Julia-san talking about Ovon and your parents then?"

"Oh that, I already knew that Ovon was the person who sent my parents out to find that book, but because my parents were always gone most of the time anyways, it really did not upset me that much that they were dead or Ovon was the person who sent them to their deaths. Because I always had Shena, to me my parents died because they loved their work more than they loved their own kids."

"How can you say something like that?" Mikoto asked.

"I know I may sound cruel right now, but I really can't help the way I feel. When I was younger I was naïve about my parents I thought they were the best parents in the world, but as I got older I noticed that they only cared for their work, like the time Shena fell and broke her arm, they were too busy with their research to take her to the hospitable, in the end Matt's parents took her to get treated."

"That's horrible!" Mikoto stated. "What kind of parents would not take their own child to the hospitable?"

"Shena tried to shield me from all that, she played the role of a parent so I would not find out about how much our own parents neglected their kids, she was not only my big sister, but also like a mother to me."

"That's why you're doing all of this to find your sister right? You want things to go back to the way they use to right?"

"Even I know things can never go back to normal, Shena has done too many bad things over the past three years, if she's caught she'll be in jail for a pretty long time." Shana stated angrily.

"You say it like she does not deserve to go to jail for what she has done, why is that?"

"I know but still theirs still the fact that no one knows why Shena stole the book, it totally surprised everyone when she did it because that's not like Shena one bit, I just want to speak with her and ask why she's doing what she's doing, maybe she has a good reason."

"A good reason?" Mikoto snapped. "What good reason was there for her to hurt her little sister and give her a mental dysfunction, a disability that puts her in diapers for the rest of her life, and makes her run herself crazy worrying. What reason was there for her to get innocent people involved in her plans? You know she's wandering around the city giving random people powers, and those people are causing destruction all around the city, do you know how many people have been hurt so far because of this?"

"I know what she's doing is wrong, that's why I want to talk to her, maybe I can convince her to stop all this and then we can work something out."

"Shana I ask that you please don't get offended for what I'm about to say but…." Mikoto paused as she looked Shana seriously in the eye. "I kind of figured out your way of thinking, I already figured out that you want to somehow help your sister get away after everything is over. After you get that book away from her you want to find some way to get her out of Academy City so she won't get caught, am I right? "Shana just remained silent with guilt written all over her face. "It's just as I thought, don't worry I won't tell Kuroko or anyone else about this but you're right, your sister needs to pay for what she has done and for the people she's hurt, and if you try and interfere with that, friend or no friend, I'll stop you myself." Mikoto warned.

"Misaka-sempai I….. You don't know what I'm going through!" Shana snapped." She's my sister, she's all I have you can never understand!"

Mikoto grabbed Shana by the front of her dress and pulled her ford and slapped her strait across the face. "I'd slap again you if I didn't feel so sorry for you. How can you say that when you have people who care about you all over this damned city? Julia-san , Ovon-san, Stiner-kun, you have me and my friends who are willing to help you but you won't accept it, stop acting like a spoiled brat and let someone help you for once, even if this all doesn't come out that way you want it just let us help you, we're you friends that's what we're here for!" Mikoto released her hold on Shana and pushed her back down on the bed. "Please don't make me have to fight a friend Shana, it will just leave a bad taste in my mouth!" Mikoto walked off without looking back, she stormed into the other room.

"Don't you think that was a little too harsh?" Touma asked standing in the door way.

"So you were ease dropping?" Mikoto clenched her fist. "Are you telling me that you agree with what Shana is saying? That we should just let her sister walk free?"

"Hell no!" Touma responded. "Shena-san kidnapped Index and I can never forgive her, but Shana still loves her, and bad mouthing Shena in front of Shana was going a little too far."

"I know….I just got caught up in the moment and I said some things I shouldn't have said, I know if someone ever bad mouthed a person I cared about, rather they were right or wrong I would want to hurt that person."

Touma walked up a wrapped his arms around Mikoto hugging her from the back. "Well at lease you understand now."

* * *

Shana lay there on the bed thinking about what Mikoto told her, she was beginning to have doubt about herself asking 'would she really let Shena get away if her had the opportunity?' Suddenly her stomach started rumbling loudly. Knowing she could use a walk anyways Shana stood up and walked towards the door and opened it, there she was met by an RL guard one of Ovon's men, he was tall and kind of muscular, and he had black hair and gray eyes. The guard wore some black pants with a black long sleeved shirt on with a green vest on with the letters RL printed on the back.

"Y-you what do you think you doing here?" The guard asked backing away fearfully.

"Oh you're the guy I striped to his boxers and yelled pervert that one time." Shana giggled.

"What are you doing up at this time of night? Go back to bed right now!" The man ordered.

"I'm hungry." Shana whined rubbing her stomach.

"That's not my problem and plus Ovon said not to let any of you kids leave this room so go back to bed." He ordered again.

Shana sighed. "Then would you mind finding me some food please."

"Forget it now scram!" He pointed towards the door ordering Shana to go back in.

"I'm hungry." Shana growled. "You wouldn't like me when I get hungry, and plus I not really in a good mood at the moment!" Shana's hair started to fly up.

"K-knock it off you don't scare me little girl now get back to bed!" Shana and the guard starred each other down both side not moving an inch.

Minutes later Shana and the guard stepped out of the elevator on the first floor and walked over to the gift shop.

"I am going to get so fired." The guard threw he palm over his face.

"Don't worry I'll just tell Ovon that I threatened you, he'll believe it." Shana smiled

"Well it's true you little brat, I am here against my will you know!"

"Well who do you think is to blame leaving three kids trapped in a room with no food or water, you should blame Ovon for all this, he really needs to start thinking about these kinds of things."

"Ahh! Jeez whatever, Just hurry up go and get some food so we can hurry up and get back to the room before Ovon gets back, I don't want to think about what he'll do to me if he were to find out about this!" Out of nowhere clear mist filled the room and surrounded Shana and the guard. "What the- a gas leak?" The guard asked.

"I don't know but it's really making me dizzy, and I feel funny!" Shana could barely stand up straight her whole body was wobbly and she was giggling to herself.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" The guard sniffed the mist around them while holding on to Shana making sure she did not fall over. "Whatever this stuff is its making you act loopy, but it smells a lot like sake!" The guard stated.

"Yeah your right, sake with 80% alcohol volume so the little girl should be feeling a little tipsy right about now." An elderly man with a cane walked through the mist with a large bottle of sake in his hands; he put the bottle to his mouth and took servile gulps. "Hey sonny do you know what happens when you put a flame to flammable gas?" The man stepped away from the mist and took out a lighter." It makes one hell of a show." He then tosses the lighter into the mist.

"Oh Shit!" The guard said.

***BOOM***

The explosion blew up the whole hotel lobby on the first floor, Shana and the guard was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Back inside the room Mikoto and Touma heard the explosion and felt the whole building shake. "What the hell was that?" Touma asked holding on to Mikoto.

"I don't know it could be an attack from S.I.N, let's find Shana and figure out what to do." Mikoto ordered. Both teens searcher the whole hotel suit looking for Shana but she was nowhere to be found inside the room. "Damn this is no time for her to be disappearing like this where could she be?"

"Calm down, you know Shana's pretty quick on her feet; she probably left the room to see what that explosion was."

"It's not safe we need to follow her now before she gets herself hurt!" Mikoto and Touma took off for the door when suddenly Matt was standing In the door way. "Who are you?" Mikoto demanded taking a defensive stance not knowing who Matt was.

"My name is Matt and I'm a child hood friend of Shana's I heard she was in this room." He smiled.

"So you must be that Matt whom Shana was telling to me about, I'm sorry but she seems to have disappeared again and we don't know where she is at the moment, maybe if you're with us she'll show herself-" Suddenly a beam of light shot out of Matt's index finger, it entered in through Mikoto's chest and came out through her back. ***ACK* **Mikoto was stunned; her eyes were dilated as she coughed up mouthfuls of blood before hitting the floor. "_Crap what just happened?_" She coughed again spitting up more blood; her heart was beating real fast and she couldn't breathe. "_Oh no,_ _am I going to die?" _She couldn't move or breathe, blood was gushing from the wound in her chest and formed into a large puddle around her body.

"Hey Mikoto snap out of it!" Touma touched Mikoto with his right hand and her eyes flew open. "Are you ok, what happened to you?" Touma asked wryly.

Mikoto sat up; her whole body was shaking violently. She felt around her body and found no indication that she had been shot with something. "What was that?" She nearly screamed.

"You must be good friends with Shana, beside you both being level 5's you also share other similarities." Matt pointed down; another puddle had formed where Mikoto was lying and her skirt was wet. "Tell me miss rail-gun did you have a pleasant hallucination where you were shot through the heart?

"Why you!" Mikoto bolted to her feet and shot a huge burst of electricity at Matt.

A light white barrier appeared in front of Matt and absorbed Mikoto's attack getting brighter as more electricity was being absorbed. "Sorry miss rail-gun but anything that gives off light like your electrical attacks will be absorbed-" Matt shot another beam of light at Mikoto, it hit her in the chest and she flew across the room and hit the wall behind her. "And added to my power to make my attacks stronger."

"Mikoto!" Touma yelled then turned his attention towards Matt. "You bastard!" Touma Balled up his fist and threw one of his finishing punches at Matt, but as soon the punch looked like it was going to connect with Matt's face he disappeared then reappeared again on the side of Touma, but there were five of him this time.

"What the- what is this guy?" Touma asked; he was surrounded by Matt's clones. Matt smirked as the five of his clones came charging at him at once. Touma took a fighting stance and punched the closes clone to his right, it disappeared. Another clone threw a punch at Touma, he tried to block it to only have it pass through his arm, but he was hit for real from the back and stumbled ford. Touma lifted his foot and kicked back at the another clone he thought that hit him but that one vanished also. "I think I get it now, only one of you is real, and the rest of you are just illusions."

"So you figured it out, but that won't help you!" The three matt's came charging at Touma at the same time.

"Touma punch the farthest one to you right!" Mikoto shouted.

"Right!" Touma responded. He back up and balled his fist up, he swung with all his might connecting the punch to Matt's jaw. He went flying back out the door. After thinking that Matt was down Touma to Mikoto "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I fine." She grunted.

"How did you know which one was the real Matt?"

"It's an idea I got from Shana, she said she could use the wind and air around us to feel human emotions and anxiety, I just used my power to sense the electrical impulses that the human body gives off to tell where the real one was."

Another beam of light came flying through the wall, but Touma threw his right arm in front of the beam and was canceled out by his imagine breaker. "If you think that wimpy little punch would keep me down then think again." Matt stumbles back into the room. "Shana hit's way harder than that!"

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to hit you much harder than she does!" Touma taunted cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Back down stairs in the lobby the guard slowly woke up, Shana was kneeling be side's him. "Hey are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah but… how in the hell are we still alive after being caught up in that massive explosion?" The guard asked.

"The implosion from an explosion is nothing but force created from wind so I was able to negate it using my own ability and if you want to know how we didn't get burned well, fire can't ignite without oxygen around so I got rid of all the oxygen around us, you just passed out because you couldn't breathe."

The guard stood up and looked at Shana, her dress was torn from the bottom and her legging looked like they were blown off her body. "Hey are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, just a little pissed off!" Shana snapped. "What the hell is up with this city and my clothes being ruined every time I get into a fight?"

"Your clothes should be the least of your worries girly!" The old walked through the smoke from the explosion. "I tell ya about you wiper snappers now-a-days, always worrying about the latest trends, and the newest boy bands, hell my own granddaughter seems to be too busy the visit her own grandfather in the old folks home."

"Hey hurry up and run!" Shana demanded.

"What the- there's no way I'm leaving you here to fight that guy by yourself."

"Just go!" Shana yelled. "If he creates another explosion like he did just now I won't be able to stop it, at lease if you're not here I can run away from it but I can't protect the both of us."

"Don't underestimate me little girl, there's a reason why Ovon asked me to watch over you kids in the first place!" The guard stepped in front of Shana. "I'm Roy Calibler special Opp's of RL forces." Roy took a hand gun from it hoister and took aim and shot the sake bottle from out of the old man's hands. "Alright old man put your hands where I can see them. If you fail to comply with my orders I will shoot to kill!" The old man reached into his pockets, taking no chance Roy fried his gun at the old man. As the bullet were getting closer they suddenly melted and fell to the ground as liquid, Roy fired off more shot but the same thing happened to his bullets. "What kind of power is that?"

"He turned sake which is a liquid into a gas, and just turned your bullets which is a solid into a liquid." Shana explained. "You don't think he can turn a liquid back into a solid can he?"

"Oh yeah and what if I can?" The old man reached down and gathered up all the melted bullets and made it into a blade. "You know the best things about liquids; you can reform it to take any shape you want."

"Oh no Roy, get out of here now!" Shana yelled.

"Hey what's wrong, why are you freaking out?"

"He made that blade from the bullets from you gun, bullets have gun powder in them." The old threw the blade along with a flame behind it. "Quick hold your breath!" Shana yelled. She made all the oxygen around her and Roy disappear putting out the flame but the blade still caught her on the side cutting her.

"Hey Shana are you alright, why didn't you move?" Roy ran up to her, Shana looked totally unfazed to the cut on her body.

"I'm fine but I need complete concentration when controlling oxygen, so I can't move my body." Shana then turned her attention towards the old man. "Listen up gramps you got one more chance to get the hell out of here before your granddaughter will have to bury you!"

"It looks like you need to be taught some manners little girl, I'm going to put you over my knee and-" Suddenly the man found himself being crushed by an enormous amount of air pressure. Shana then ran up and kicked the old man in the chest and he flew back but quickly stood up. "Nice one girly, but I think that smoking hot nurse kicked me a lot harder when I rubbed my hand against her butt." The old man suddenly took another bottle from his pocket it was filled with black powder.

"Crap not more gun powder?" Shana stood back.

The old man formed the gun powder into a liquid and threw the bottle at Shana, some of the liquid gun powder got on her clothes and the old man lit another flame and threw it at Shana. "Say goodbye to that pretty little arm of yours girly. Shana quickly made all the oxygen around her disappear again putting out the flame but the old man came up close and gutted her in the stomach with his cane then hit her in the face. Shana rolled on the floor nursing the part of her face where she had been hit. "So are you ready to die now?" The old man walked closer to Shana.

"Tell me old man do you know what happens an enclosed space where's theirs no oxygen but then suddenly oxygen comes back to that enclosed space?" Shana then released her power letting all the oxygen flow back into the area around her. "It's oxygen in its raw form, poisonous and highly explosive gas!" Shana snapped her fingers and caused an explosion that engulfed her and the old man blowing up the whole first floor.

"Oh shit, no Shana!" Roy yelled through the flames. Once the flames died down Roy saw a body belonging to the old man, he was grunting and still alive, he looked around and could not find Shana anywhere. "Shana where are you? Answer me damn it you'd better not be dead!"

"Hey Roy I'm-up-here!" Shana panted out. Roy looked up and saw Shana standing in midair. "Catch me please." Shana began to fall from the sky but Roy caught her.

"What the hell, how did you just do all of that?"

"You know that the world is filled the natural gasses but it's scattered around so much that it's not considered flammable, I just gathered all the gas in one place and added friction to ignite it. It's how I'm able to use my power to create fire and that explosion just now."

"Oh great and Ovon had me watching a little girl who can be a freakin' terrorist if she wanted to." Roy then took a deep breath. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah after I rest a bit and a change, controlling oxygen puts a toll on my body!"

"Ok let's get you back to the room and-" Roy was suddenly hit in the neck passing out instantly. Shana dropped to the floor and felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck also passing out instantly.

* * *

Back in the hotel room Matt and Touma where breathing heavily both of their faces were bloodied. "Why are you doing this, I though you cared about Shana?" Touma asked.

"I do, the faster I help Shena take over this city, the faster I can get Shana away from Julia and Ovon!"

"You're doing no such thing!" Touma ran up at Matt. He created more clones of himself.

"Touma the third one to the right!" Mikoto shouted.

Touma threw his arm out and punched Matt again while at the same time Matt made servile beams fall from the sky striking Touma, the beams did not pierce his body, but he still fell.

Matt stood up and stomped over to Mikoto and grabbed her by the shirt. "You know I make it a point not to hit girls but you are really asking for it!" Matt placed his hands over Mikoto's eyes and screaming could be heard.

Mikoto was rolling around on the floor holding her eyes. "My eye's I can't see I'm blind!"

"Mikoto!" Touma ran towards her.

"Touma help me I can't see!" Mikoto cried.

"You bastard, what did you do to her!"

"I took the light from her eyes, my power is the control of light and I can take light away from anything making complete darkness, but don't worry I did not take enough light from her eyes to be permanent, I just wanted her out of the way so we can have a man on man fight." Matt was about to strike again when her felt a sharp pain in his thigh, he looked down and found a metal spike stuck through it. Matt panicked when he was kicked in the face by a small girl with two pony tales on the sides of her hair. "What the where did you come from, and who the hell are you?"

"I am Shairi Kuroko of Judgment and I am placing you under arrest!"

"If you think I'm about to be taken' down by a little shrimp who need her diaper changed by mommy then think again!" Matt stood up when a spike was teleported through his hand. Matt screamed and held his hand in pain.

Another girl walked up behind Touma and placed her hand in his shoulder. "Are you ok Misaka asks as she is concerned with the wellbeing to Kamijou Touma?"

Touma looked up to see another girl who looked exactly like Mikoto but she had green goggles on her head. "Misaka Imouto?" Touma asked.

"Damn it I'll never win with these odds, hey you this isn't over yet, we'll settle this Kamijou Touma!" Matt created another flash of light blinding everyone in the room, where everyone got their vision back Matt was gone.

"Onee-sama are you ok?" Kuroko rushed to Mikoto's side.

"Kuroko is that you?" Mikoto asked feeling around. "I can't see right now!"

"Onee-sama what happened to you, was that boy that strong to have done all of this to you?"

"Yeah he was strong." Touma stood up with the help of Misaka Imouto. "Hey what are you doing here with Shirai-san?"

Kouoko answered. "After interrogating one of the ruffians terrorizing the city I made him revile that S.I.N planned to launch an attack in the this hotel, on my way here I mistake this Onee-sama look-a-like for the real one, she said she needed to come to this hotel at all cost and would not leave me alone until I brought her here."

"Why are you here?" Touma asked.

"The group known as S.I.N. has kidnapped Misaka 20001 Last Order! Misaka states as she has anger in her voice."

"What they got her too? But what about Accelerator isn't he supposed to be watching over her?"

"Accelerator was defeated when one on the members used a jamming single to block off Accelerator's connection from the Misaka network making his powers unusable, Misaka states as she is filled with rage.

"First Index and now Last Order! What could Shena-san be planning?" Touma growled.

"Shirai-san theirs trouble!" Uiharu and Saten came running into the room out-of-breath.

"What is it you two?" Kuroko asked.

"I think something blew up down stairs, the whole first floor is nothing but rubble and we had to take the stairs all the way up to get here." Saten added.

"That must have been that tremble we felt earlier!" Mikoto said to Touma.

"Yeah when we went to go look for…. Oh crap we forgot about Shana, I hope she was not part of that explosion!" Touma said horrified then dashed out of the room, worried Uiharu and Saten and Misaka Imouto were not too far behind.

* * *

"Ovon and Julia had just made it back to the hotel. "What in the hell happened here?" Ovon asked to the sight of the hotel.

"Oh no Shana!" Julia ran inside.

* * *

"What happened to me?" Shana woke up giving off a soft moan. "What the….." She noticed that she was lying on something soft then someone patted her on the head.

"I guess some things never change do they? You always used to like to lie on my lap while I patted your head!" A voice said.

"Onee-chan!" Shana bolted up taking a fight stance, but the pain from the cut on her side became too painful for her to stand up striate.

"Now, now baby sis and I emphasize the word baby, is that anyway to treat your oh-so dear older sister after she had not seen you in over three years?" Shena teased

"Onee-chan I have so much I want to say to you, I-" Shena places her fingers against Shana's lip shushing her.

"Yes your right baby sis we do have some catching up to do, like where you developed this little fetish of yours!" Shena lifted up Shana's dress feeling the back of her diaper.

Shana pushed away from Shena. "You should know, you did this to me, it was after you gave me this scar on my forehead, and you tried to kill me that night and ended up causing damage to where my body doesn't send messages to my brain alerting me when I have to use the bathroom!"

Shena had a shocked expression on her face. "I only meant to knock you out that night, I had no idea I did such a thing to you, that and….."

"Yeah it's your fault that I go into the black wind state also!" Shana fell to her knees and broke down in tears. "Why Onee-chan why are you doing all this, was having power that important to you than our relationship?"

Shena walked over and hugged her crying sister. "I'm so sorry I had to put you through all of this, but I promise that this will be all over soon and things can go back to the way they use to be."

"What are you planning Onee-chan? Does it involve hurting more innocent people like you've been doing?"

"Yes I plan to destroy this city and kill everyone who run's it!"

"No why would you do that!" Shana yelled pushing herself away from Shena again. "I won't let you, now hand over the book!" Shana demanded. "If you don't I'll take it from you by force." Shana surrounded herself with wind and charged at Shena.

"Wow to think you're now bold enough to try and use you power against me!" Shena took out a whistle and blew into it, Shana's power suddenly stopped working. Shena walked over and grabbed Shana by her neck and held her in midair. "Now to show you my power!" Shean'a eyes lit up and Shana looked directly into them. Thousands if images appeared in Shana's head all at once.

"STOP IT…..WHAT IS THIS? STOP SHOWING THIS ONEE-CHAN!" Shana screamed.

"This is the truth Shana, what you are seeing is the reason for what I am doing."

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTTTTT!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Julia and Ovon came running. "Shana!" Julia exclaimed. "Shena let her go!" She demanded. Shena threw Shana at Julia.

"Shena what did you do to her!" Ovon pulled out his hand gun and took aim at Shena.

"I just did something both of you couldn't do, I showed her the truth, now what my little does from here on out will now be up to her, but I hope she will also join S.I.N so we can burn this city to the ground." Shena threw a flash bomb disappearing.

"Shana speak to me….Shana please answer me!" Julia shook the girl.

Touma, Misaka Imouto, Uiharu and Saten all ran into the room to find Shana in the states she was, not responding to people calling her name.


	10. Getting the distance!

**Writers block got to love it.**

* * *

Uiharu slowly walked into the entrance of the tore up hotel suite Ovon had been holding Shana, Mikoto and Touma in thanks to the battle that took place earlier, she peeked into one of the rooms and saw Shana lying on Julia's lap clutching onto her blouse trembling furiously with her legs scrunched up to her chest. Her clothes were a mess and her diaper was probably just as worse but Julia did not want to move her at the moment, every time Julia did move Shana would jump as she would jump out of her skin. Uiharu noticed a blank stare in Shana's eyes with tears poring down her face like she was on conscious but her eyes were still open.

"Will she be ok?" Uiharu asked softly entering the room, she took the seat next to the bed that Julia and Shana were using at the moment.

"Yes she should be now." Julia answered back looking down at Shana, running her fingers through the girls hair. "Shena just did something to Shana that caused her to go into shock like she did, because of that we had to knock her out. When Shana finally came to she tried to claw out her own neck out yelling 'it's not true, it a lie, I refuse to believe it!'"

"Refuse to believe what?" Uiharu asked.

"Shena told Ovon and me that she showed Shana the truth about three years ago and that can only mean one thing." Julia sadly looked down. "I had hoped that this day would never happen, or that we would explain it to Shana when she was older but….."

"What do you mean by the truth?" Uiharu asked. "Is it about Shana-chan's parents?"

"Julia it isn't safe here we need to leave this place now." Ovon interrupted the two, walking into the room.

"Hold it!" Kuroko also interrupted walking in behind Ovon. "I think you owe us an explanation on what happened here tonight, and the two recent kidnappings that took place also. Tell me why Anti skill or Judgment wasn't notified about this!" She demanded.

Ovon turned to Kuroko. "Right now the most important thing should be getting out of here before S.I.N. shows up here with more of their goons. Shana is not looking too well and your friend still has no eye sight thanks to Matt's new power, if we are attacked now we are all as good as dead."

Kuroko scanned her surroundings, she already knew that her Onee-sama could not see, and also saw that Shana looked like a terrified child lying in Julia's lap, she just sighed. "Fine but I expect a full explanation once you find the time to secure our safety."

"Listen up everybody!" Ovon announced. "Everyone in this room is coming with us, no ifs, ands, or buts, no questions asked. As of now you are all under RL custody, I'm pretty sure some of the members of S.I.N. have already seen all of your faces and it's not safe to be seen around the city at the moment."

"Where are we going this time? No matter where we try to hide Shena always finds a way to attack us? " Julia asked.

Ovon carefully took Shana from Julia's arms and cradled the girl in his arms. "It's a house fifty miles outside the city that you and Shana should be familiar of, it's quiet and peaceful so we should be safe there for the time being and we can think of a way to stop S.I.N's plans. Shena says she plans to destroy the whole city and we need to stop her at all cost!"

"And give us one reason why we should come with you when we don't know your situation or your involvement with this case. How do we know we can trust you?" Kuroko asked. Uiharu, Satan, and Misaka Imouto had an agreement look on their faces saying Kuroko was right.

"I trust him!" Touma stood up. "He may be an asshole but I can tell he really cares for Shana and he really wants to help not only her but the whole city."

"I agree with Touma and I trust him also." Mikoto also stood up. "First Shena had Index-san kidnapped and now Last Order. Right now Shena has 103,000 books at her disposal that are supposed to be dangerous and now the whole entire Misaka network at her disposal. Whatever she may be planning it can't be good, Ovon-san is the only person here who knows about Shena-san and her gang."

"If Onee-sama says she can trust this person then Misaka 10032 will trust him also! Misaka states with trust in her voice." Misaka Imouto responded.

"Fine I guess Judgment can use RL's assistants for now since we are acting without Konori-sempai's approval!" Kuroko sighed losing the battle. "Ok how will we get this safe house then?"

Suddenly the hotel room was swarmed with guys wearing swat gear armed with semi-automatic sub machine guns wearing helmets over their faces so not be seen. Kuroko reached under her skirt and teleported servile of her spikes into her hands, Misaka Imouto pulled out her sub machine gun and took aim, Saten took out two kendo sticks she had mounted on her back, and Touma dashed to the front lines with his fist balled up.

"All of you hold on, these are my men they're not our enemies!" Ovon shouted, the four teens lowered their guards.

"Ovon Sir, we have come to escort you." The person wearing swat gear of a different color from what the rest of the men were wearing said stepping fourth and giving a firm salute.

"Good we have three injured and one with no with fighting capabilities, make sure they get onto the bus first, then we'll move the others onto the bus afterwards." Ovon pointed down at Shana, she was still in his arms, Mikoto and Touma who were injured, and Uiharu who could not fight.

"Right this way kids." Another one of the swats men said, the kids nodded and followed the men leaving the room.

Touma took Mikoto by the hand and led her through the door way out into the hallway but found it very hard to get her to walk strait because she was still trembling and she was grunting holding her ribcage. "Mikoto excuse me for a second but please bear with it." Touma then put one arm around Mikoto's waist and the other under her legs and lifted the girl into his arms and proceeded to carry her princess style down towards the emergency stairway.

"Hey wait, what do you think you're doing put me down!" Mikoto shouted thrashing around in Touma's arms.

"Well you can't see right now so I figured carrying you out of here would be easier." Touma smiled.

"No stop you're going to get your clothes messed up!" Mikoto protested.

"I don't care about that!" Touma said sternly. "The most important thing is to get you to the safe house and get your eyes checked out by Julia-san and see if she can do something to help get your sight back." Suddenly Touma felt something cut the side of his cheek and felt a killing intent. He looked behind him to see a very angry Kuroko stomping up to him, her entire body was engulfed in a purple aura and her two pony tales were flying in every direction.

"Kamijou-san what do you think you are doing to my Onee-sama!" She growled preparing another spike. "If I remember correctly King-Kong was shot off the empire state building for trying to take the princess?"

"Whoa! Hold on, I'm just helping her because she can't see!" Touma backed away in fear when another spike went across his face leaving blood trickling down his cheek.

"Kuroko wait don't hurt him!" Mikoto shouted.

"Put Onee-sama down you cave man, if anybody is going to help Onee-sama change her soiled clothes it will be me!" Kuroko stomped closer.

"Hey who ever said anything about changing my clothes, he's just helping me down the stairs!" Mikoto shouted.

Suddenly Kuroko felt a hand touch her shoulder then 50,000 volts of electricity went coursing through her body, she screamed loudly before hitting the floor. "I will not let any harm come towards Kamijou Touma Misaka says as she will finish off this pervert." She points her weapon at Kuroko's lifeless body.

"Oh crap I don't think she held back, Kuroko are you ok?" Mikoto asked worried.

"Jeez Shirai-san and you wonder why you're in the condition you in now!" Uiharu sighed.

Kuroko grabbed Misaka Imouto by her foot. "Oh yes Onee-sama look-a-like, punish Kuroko she has been a bad girl!"

***BAM***

A single shot from Misaka Imuoto's gun and Kuroko was not moving. She had a huge knot on her head. "Threat to Kamijou Touma eliminated, Misaka states as she blows the smoke from her gun."

"I said put me down I can walk myself!" The others then heard yelling and thrashing going on inside from inside the hotel room.

"Shana calm down, what in the world has gotten into you?" Julia could be heard yelling from inside the room also, then more thrashing sounds and things being knocked down and broken could also be heard.

"Let me go right now I have to go after Onee-chan!" Shana ran out into the hall with a possessed look on her face, she was trying to pull herself away from Ovon but he had a firm grip on her.

"Do you even know where Shena is right now? She got away Shana now stop acting like this!" Ovon yelled.

"No Onee-chan was right there. I should have been able to get that book away from her and save her!" Shana yelled. "I did not spend the last three years preparing myself to be able to fight her only to be defeated so easily-"

***SMACK***

Julia smacked Shana right across the face leaving her stunned. "That's enough out of you Shana!" She yelled. "Save her? You're still going on about saving Shena when she just sent her goons to beat up you and your friend, and now we find out she gotten Matt involved in all of this and you still want to try and save her. Shena is beyond saving Shana she needs to put down, why can't you understand that!"

Shana went red eyed and totally lost it. "Shut up you bitch don't you dare say that stuff about her, I can save her, she's my sister she still loves me!" The whole room was left stunned at Shana's outburst.

Julia narrowed her eyes shooting Shana a glare that made her freeze in her tracks. In a quick flash Julia had already grabbed Shana by her arm and slung her across the hall up against the wall. Shana tried to use her free arm to break free but Julia quickly grabbed that arm and pinned Shana against the wall. "Now I am going to tell you once more time before I really get serious with you, I don't know what Shena did to you or made you see but now is not the time to be acting like a spoiled child." Julia saw that Shana's eyes were now red and the bracelet on her wrist was sparking, her black wind state was trying to take over.

"Julia stop it, this isn't what she needs right now!" Ovon grabbed her and pulled the woman off of Shana. "She just saw her sister for the first time in three years and now she knows Shena's true colors. Shana knows what you are saying is true but she is in denial and is just upset at the moment, but on the other hand." Ovon then turned to Shana. "Control yourself Shana I can't have you running off on you own."

Shana still shaken took a deep breath to calm herself down and nodded with more tears streaming down her face. "Mrs. Julia I'm sorry."

"Oh you haven't seen sorry yet you shitty little brat!" A voice came from the stair way. "So you're that broad's little sister, I wonder what will happen if I brought her your severed arm as a 'fuck you' present!" A young man emerged from the stair way, he had white hair, eyes as red as Shana's when she goes into the black wind state and pale skin, and on his neck was a black electronic choker. Using his cane he hobbled over to where Shana was standing and reached out to grab her. Shana panicked at the sight of the boy and backed herself into a wall, the boy flexed his hand clearly about to strangle her but was grabbed by Touma. "Well if it isn't the hero, let go!" He demanded.

"What do you think you're going to do to her Accelerator?" Touma demanded.

"What do you think? I'm going to beat the shit out of this bitch and drag her around the city by her hair until her sister appears, then I'll fucken' kill that bitch!"

"Shana has nothing to do with Last Order being kidnapped, this is all her sister's doing but everybody in this room wants the same thing to stop S.I.N."

"Oh?" Accelerator snatched away from Touma. "And what's your reason for being here, trying to play the hero card again?"

Touma looked down. "Index was kidnapped by Shana's sister also. I want to save her and Last Order and crush whatever illusions they have for this city."

Accelerator clicked his tongue and turned to Ovon. "So I take it you're the leader of this of this shitty group?"

"Yes and I trust you arrived here safely thanks to my men escorting you here?" Ovon replied back.

"Tck! Not really, I just made them tell me where to find you and told them to go fuck off afterwards, but I guess if I stick around you guy's long enough I'll probably run into that plant bitch and that dip shit who can pass through solid matter!"

"They won't be easy to beat!" Shana spoke up. "Me and Misaka-sempai fought both of them and they were tricky to fight, it does not matter how strong someone is they can be taken down once you find that person's weakness, and from what it looks like my sister found yours if she took down the strongest esper in the city."

Accelerator placed his hand against the wall behind Shana and destroyed it making her fall back into the rubble. "That's one hell of a mouth you got on you, what happen to the crying girl I saw earlier when I about to make your neck explode?"

Shana looked stood up completely shaken, but still looked Accelerator in the eyes. "I'm just telling you how my sister works, she exploits a person's weakness and uses it against them. It's the reason she sent Matt after Misaka-sempai, she knew Misaka-sempai's power would not work on Matt and plus somehow she has gotten a hold of anti esper devices that disables our powers, so as of now no one stands a chance against her."

Accelerator grabbed Shana by the front of her dress and lifted her off the ground, she was immediately frozen with fear. Shana could feel Accelerator's rage and blood lust as she looked into his blood red eyes thinking she would be his next victim. "So are you giving up? You get your ass kicked once and now you want to quit, fucken' pathetic. " He shouted lifting Shana higher in the air.

"No I want to save her- no I have to save her!" Shana choked.

"Save her?" Accelerator gave Shana a psychotic look. "Well that's too bad because I want to kill her!" Shana growled and placed her hand in Accelerator's face and shot him with a powerful blast of wind. Shana though her attack was effective but Accelerator seemed totally unfazed by it and still had her held up in the air. "You got balls for attacking me like that little girl but now you'd had better be prepared." He balled up his fist making Shana flinch, she shielded her face whimpering and shaking. "Tck! You're not even worth hitting but if you find your sister before I do you'd had better her show the same guts you're showing me before I splatter her gut's all over the pavement!" Accelerator dropped Shana on her bottom and walked off mumbling something about dealing with idiots and brats.

Shana's heart was racing a mile a minute and still whimpering when Julia kneeled down behind Shana and helped her up to her feet. "Come on I think you've gone through enough for one day."

"I need to talk to you later." Shana gave Julia a serious expression. "I think you know why."

"Right, but only after you've eating and fully rested!" Julia nodded. "Trying to get you to understand anything the way you are now would be the same thing as telling a cow to bark."

Shana nodded. "It's been a while since you had to grab me like that, you caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that your still a child and as a child I should just let you throw temper tantrums when you feel the need, it's not healthy to hold in all that anger at your age. I guess I'm not use to it since you rarely have emotional outburst like that unless the subject comes to your sister. I guess your right I do go by logic too much."

"Yeah you do, but do me a favor and don't quit your day job as a doctor. Just leave the jokes to people who can actually tell them and not the corny ones you always tell."

"Well it did lighten you mood a little didn't it?" Shana just sighed without saying anything to Julia and walked with the rest of the group.

Soon all the kids were loaded on to a bus and properly seated. Accelerator sat at the very back of the bus and propped his feet up and folded his hand behind his head relaxing. Mikoto was sat next to Kuroko with her face leaning on the window still knocked out, Uiharu and Satan took seats next to one another. Shana had a whole row to herself and did the same thing as Accelerator did and propped her feet up, and Julia took the row across from her. To her liking Misaka Imouto took the seat next to Touma and rested her head on his shoulder. Ovon sat in the driver's seat and started up the engine and the bus soon began moving to its destination.

* * *

***ACK***

Mouthfuls of red dripped from Shena's mouth as she was coughing violently. She was hunched over her bed half naked and gabbing her chest coughing up more and more blood every few seconds. Her whole body was coated in a cold sweat her eyes lids were as black as coal, and her breathing was very unsteady.

"Shena-sama, why did you use your power? You know you weren't supposed to use it until the book was finished being translated and we could stop those harmful side effects." Ogai stood next to Shena trying to offer her as much comfort as possible, he held out his hand and offered Shena two tiny blue pills. "Take these they will ease the pain."

"This-is-nothing!" Shena gasped out. "Shana must be going through a lot more pain because of me, so I will do the same."

***ACK***

Shena coughed up more blood.

"With all due respect Shena-sama if you're dead then you're no use to anyone. Using both Esper and Magic powers is the worst taboo a person can do. With the power of that book we can negate the harmful side effects and soon all the members of S.I.N. will be able to use both Magic and esper powers with no restrictions and with that power we will be able to crush this city."

"I know that already Ogai, you don't have to remind me. I'm doing all this for my little sister, I will make the bastards who created this damned city pay."

"Then take these and get healthy." He gave Shena the pills. "And please reframe from using any of your powers until the translation of the book is complete."

"Ogai! Keep treating me like a child and I'll kill you!" Shena crushed up the pills in her hands and swallowed the powder. "Don't forget you were nothing until I took you under my wing. Know your place!"

"My apologies Shena-sama." Ogai bowed leaving the room. He continued walking until he was standing in front of another door. Instead of opening it he walked right through it. There Ivy, Mio and Matt were in the room.

Ivy used the power of plant manipulation to create a salve for Matt's wounds. He had a rag in his mouth to muffle his screaming as Kuroko's spikes were pulled from his thigh and right hand, they were in pretty deep and needed tools to be pulled out. But even after the spikes were pulled from his body the salve still burned like hell, Matt furiously jerked his body as the pain was too great, Mio tried her best to hold Matt down firmly on the table be she was way too small.

"Pathetic!" Ogai grumbled.

"What was that?" Matt grunted. "Listen pal if you got something to say then say it!"

"You fail to kill the rail-gun like you were ordered and now you're back here crying over a few little pokes? That's why I said your pathetic."

"I don't want to hear that from a petto who steals little girl's underwear for kicks!" Matt retorted.

Ogai walked towards Matt with killing intentions when out of nowhere Ogai heard a sound wave ringing in his ears, he quickly clamp his hands over his ears to block out the sounds but I didn't work. Suddenly his right arm started twitching on its own and began bending and twisting more than humanly possible.

Ogai held his arm screaming in pain as Mio walked up to him shooting him an evil glare. "Don't ever insult Mio's prince again or I'll-" She stopped when Ivy lightly tapped her over the head with her fist.

"Mio unless you want another spanking from Shena-sama when she wakes up you'd better stop." Ivy said. "You know using your voice to enter a person's mind and take control of their nervous system is a no-no on to be used on a comrade."

"But he insulted Mio's prince!" The small girl pouted. "I hate stupid Ogai."

"Please stop Mio, that's not the way a princess should act." Matt patted the girl on the head. "A princess should be kind to all her subjects even the ones she does not get along with."

Mio nodded and stuck out her tongue and apologized to Ogai, then ran out of the room yelling 'SIKE'. He just used his power and sunk through the floor.

"Thanks for calming her down, besides Shena-sama that girl has the most fearsome power here." Ivy thanked Matt as she finished wrapping his wounds. "Shena-sama is out right now, Tiyumi is still recovering from her fight against Shana, and now you're hurt, looks like S.I.N will be falling off the map for a while."

"These injuries are nothing I'll be up and around in a few, I have to get better control of this power, that way I won't lose to that spikey haired bastard again!" Matt growled. "I will get Shana away from those people even if she were to hate me for it afterwards."

Ivy stood up and walked towards the door. "That salve I rubbed on your wounds will speed up the regeneration process of your cell's so you'll heal quicker but give it some time first ok."

Matted nodded and laid down on the bed he was sitting on.

* * *

"Shana-chan is time to wake up sweetie!" A voice called out. "Please get up if you sleep like that you'll get a bad crook in your neck."

"Just five more minuets Mrs. Julia." Shana grumbled.

"No wrong!" The sweet sounding voice sang. "Now does my voice sounds like Julia's?"

Shana groaned opening her eyes, she saw a tall woman with long black hair and glasses on her face, she wore a white lab coat the doubled as a dress. "Professor Heather?" Her eyes shot open. "No way if you here then that means-" Shana looked out the window and saw a gigantic house completely surround by nature. There were trees that were as tall as skyscrapers that surrounded the house so it couldn't be seen from the sky and different types of plants could be seen everywhere that hid the house from a distance.

"That's right we're at my lab!" Heather winked. "My how you've grown you're not the same little girl who was able to sit on my lap two years ago. You're turning out to be a fine young woman."

"Not really!" Shana looked down. "All I've been doing is causing everyone around me problems, because of my family issues my friends are suffering and it's my fault." Shana brought her knees to her chest. "When I saw Shena again I messed up, I was so desperate that I ran at her without thinking and fell into another one of her traps. Then she used some strange power on me and implanted visions in my head and now I know things I wish I didn't know."

"So what will you do? Will you ran away from what you know now, or will you confront them?" Heather asked.

"I'll give myself sometime to calm down and rest first, then I'll have Mrs. Julia and Ovon explain their self's, then I'll decide on how I'll handle it from there."

"Good girl." Heather ruffled Shana's hair, she blushed. "Julia already asked me to tend to your needs while she helps your other friend and I can already guess what one of them is."

Shana blushed looking down. "No its ok I can take care of that myself."

"Oh!" Heather giggled placing her hand over her mouth. "I was going to say let's get some food into that tummy of yours but we'd better check your diaper first, Julia told me what happened so you could probably use a change." Heather grabbed Shana by the hand and dragged her into the house.

* * *

A bright light was shined into Mikoto's eye pupil. She was currently sitting on an examination table just dressed in a medical gown. "Ok I see now." Julia pondered to herself. Using her fingers she stretched out Mikoto's eye lids and shined the light in them again.

"So will I be ok?" Mikoto asked nervously.

"I don't know how to say this in a medical term, but Misaka-san you seem to have the opposite of blindness."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me explain when a person is blind usually their eye pulp's are gone disabling their sight so they can see nothing but while light. But Matt seems to have done the opposite, he took the light from your eyes, so from your point a view it looks like your standing in a pitch black room, that's probably why your eye sclera's are black at the moment."

"So will I be blind like this forever?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine if we let the light return to your eyes naturally, so if we shield your eyes from any light around you then your sight should return within a few hours."

"Thank goodness!" Mikoto placed her hand over her chest. Julia walked over to a cabinet and took out some bandages and proceeded to carefully wrap them around the front of Mikoto's eyes and the back of her head, after three layers of wrapping Julia tied the bandages in place and then tied some of the bandages around Mikoto's ribcage to treat the girl's bruised ribs. After her treatment was done Mikoto was made to lye back down on the table. She noticed that Julia had walked away from her and she could hear shuffling sounds. "Now what are you going to do?"

"One, something you may not like. Two just trying to find some pain killers for your bruised ribs that won't make you high! The ones that heather has really aren't meant for children, just one of these will send you to cloud nine for a while."

"Thank you for all that you're doing for me."

"No I should be thanking you for befriending Shana. She really looks up to you and it's not just because you're a level 5 like she is, she admires you the same way she admires her sister."

"I really didn't do anything special." Mikoto blushed. "I don't know, before I knew it me and her somehow connected with one another."

"If only she had met you sooner she would not be focusing on chasing down Shena. She could be a normal girl living in Academy City going to school and hanging out with you and your friends, that's all I ever wanted."

"Don't worry I'm going to help Shana at all cost, I'll help her find her happiness. Shana just needs to figure out that she isn't alone and she has friends that are willing to stay by her side."

Julia leaned over and hugged Mikoto while she was still lying down making her squeal. "Thank you so mush Misaka-san, but It's my fault. I taught Shana to be independent and to not rely on others too much because it was a good way to get hurt and running the risk of losing control of her powers and going into the black wind state. But now I know I was wrong, who knows where she would be right now if she hadn't met you and you friends."

"I was that exact same way, always running off on my own not wanting other people to get involved with my affairs, but thanks to a certain idiot I know who stood in my way I really did not have a choice in the matter."

"That's maybe why you and Shana connect with one another so much, you're both hotheaded." Julia joked.

***ACHOO***

Mikoto sneezed loudly.

"Oh my look at me ranting while you're sitting here in this ice cold room wearing nothing but a medical gown after you just got out of the bath. You're going to catch a cold."

Mikoto lifted her head. "Is there anything I could wear until my clothes are clean?"

"Nothing but the gown you're wearing now I'm afraid, but we'll just have to improvise I guess."

"Improvise on what?- Wait you don't mean?" Mikoto asked fearfully as she heard a crinkling sound.

"Misaka-san I ask that you please bear with me, after all Shana told me about the time at the mall so it shouldn't be that bad."

Mikoto let out a small whimper thinking to herself. "Such misfortune!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: Starting to have a little writers block at the moment, I totally went off topic with this chapter It wasn't supposed to be all talk but the ideas weren't coming to me as freely as usual but I guess this chapter help keep the story going, but look ford to a major fight and a something else that will make you say WTF. I will take my time writing the next chapter so it might take a while.**


End file.
